The Twelve Days Of Klainemas
by gleeklainelove
Summary: Blaine's on a business trip for the 11 days right before Christmas and Kurt isn't happy about this at all. But Blaine has a plan up his sleeve, involving twelve days of Christmas. Watch each surprise unfold with a new chapter! Future. COMPLETED
1. Twelve Days Until Christmas : Blaine

**Author's Note:**

**Helllooo :] This is my new fanfic that I came up with just today. Right in time. Woohoo. This is called the Twelve Days Of Klainemas. It is a Christmas story. I will post a new chapter every day for the next 12 days. Each day being one of the 12 days of Christmas. The last chapter will be posted on Saturday, December 24, 2011, which is Christmas Eve. The dates in the story will match the dates of the day the chapter is posted on. This is a series of 13 chapters in all.  
>This is a challenge for me and I will succeed. I have every chapter planned out thanks to the help of my friends Kaitlyn and Melanie. Love you guys.<br>So I hope you enjoy and follow me along for the next 12 days until Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not glee or Christmas or Klaine or anything else that is mentioned in this lovely story. **

Twelve Days until Christmas (Blaine)

After Blaine placed the last sticky note in place, he stood at the foot of their bed watching Kurt sleep. The clock read 4:35 am, but time stood still as he watched Kurt sleep. Time always stood still when he was watching the love of his life in his most peaceful looking state. Blaine didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave his everything sleeping alone in their cold bed. But duty calls, Blaine had to be on a plane in 2 and a half hours, on a flight to Austin, Texas for an 11 day business trip. Who has an 11 day business trip 13 days before Christmas and 12 days before Christmas Eve?

Blaine's job does and let me tell you, Kurt isn't happy about it. Ever since Blaine and Kurt got together 6 years ago, not being together a few weeks before Christmas wasn't an option. Actually they have never been away from each other more than three days since they got together all those years ago. But this business trip was important. If Blaine does well he will get a promotion, a very wealthy and good promotion. It will be a great step in his career and great step toward Blaine and Kurt's future together, or well, Blaine's future plans he hopes on having with Kurt. But Kurt didn't care, he wasn't happy with this at all and nothing will probably change his mind. Blaine remembered the night he told him.

_It was mid-October when Blaine came home from a very long day of work._

"_Kurt?" Blaine called through the house as we walked through the front door pulling off his suit jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack and slipping his shoes off. Kurt had strict rules in their apartment. One of the being that shoes weren't allowed to be worn in his clean house. Along with food, it only belonged in the kitchen, and only on special occasions they could eat on the couch and food was never allowed in their bedroom. Oh, and then there was Blaine's hardest rule he had to try and not break, no feet on any of the furniture._

"_Baby, where are you?" Blaine asked walking into the kitchen grabbing a clean glass and filling it with water and proceeding with taking a long drink. "I have to talk to you about something." He had no clue how he was going to break this this to Kurt. How would he ever get Kurt to agree to let him go on this business trip that close to Christmas. It was going to be hard and he knew that yelling was possibly going to happen. Blaine hated when Kurt yelled at him, he hated when they fought over the stupidest things, which was usually what they always fought over. He didn't want to do this; he didn't want to ask Kurt for this favor._

_Blaine felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pulling him close. Blaine felt Kurt's chest press against his back. He sighed into his body, felling safe, and content. Kurt kissed the back of his neck leading a trail up to his ear._

"_I'm right here, Blaine. Where I belong, with you," Kurt whispered into his ear then began nibbling on it and sucking lightly. Blaine shivered. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting that would happen when he came home. This wasn't something that happened often._

_Kurt wasn't one for intimate things, but when he was, Kurt always got what he wanted and some. Blaine placed the glass on the counter and turned around in Kurt's arms wrapping his own around Kurt's neck. Moving close to Kurt's face, he placed a sweet chaste kiss on his lips, pulling away faster than what Kurt wanted. Kurt wanted more, so much more then Blaine was giving him at the moment in time. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. Blaine saw Kurt's eyes darken before his lips were being attacked by Kurt's. Kurt's fingers drug into Blaine's sides pulling him closer. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue run slowly across his top lip teasing him. Kurt wanted an entrance but was going to tease Blaine till Blaine wanted the same in return._

_Kurt's hand slid into Blaine's back pockets slightly pressing down on his ass to move him even closer then he already was. Blaine gasped, opening his mouth wide into the kiss. Kurt shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth running it slowly across the roof of Blaine's mouth. Blaine giggled for it had tickled. Blaine's hands moved to the side of Kurt's face locking him in place. Their tongue battles with each other for a while._

_After a few minutes Kurt backed away for air, but Blaine wasn't allowing this. Blaine wanted Kurt mouth on his for as long as he wished. Kurt's mouth would stay on his forever if he could have it that way. Before Kurt backed away too much, Blaine bit Kurt's bottom lip pulling it in to his mouth sucking lightly. Kurt moaned and pulled away from Blaine's mouth and moved to his jaw. Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw and continued down his neck till he met Blaine's collar bone. Blaine's brain became fuzzy, forgetting what he had to tell Kurt. Nothing matter when Kurt was in this type of mood. Kurt pulled away and licked the length of Blaine collar bone, pulling away be blew cool air on where he just had his tongue._

_Blaine breathed in sharply. Kurt giggled and placed his lips back onto his collar bone and began sucking lightly. Blaine moaned moving his head back giving Kurt more access to his neck. Blaine was intoxicated by Kurt's motives and by his smell. The sweet smell of vanilla filled in nostrils. Blaine's breath staggered as Kurt began sucking harder. Blaine knew a hickey was growing on his collar bone. He knew a deep purple spot would be placed there. Blaine's stomach turned as the thoughts of what he was supposed to tell Kurt began to fill his mind again._

_Guilt began to fill his body. He shouldn't do this to Kurt. He shouldn't play him like this. He needed to tell Kurt what his job is asking him to. Before they get to intimate. But Blaine didn't want Kurt to stop. It felt too good. Kurt always felt so good._

_"Kurt…" Blaine gasped out._

_"Hmm?" he responded. Kurt's lips made a popping sound as they left Blaine's neck. Blaine head started to become clearer since Kurt lips had vanished._

_"I need to talk to you, baby." Blaine spoke is voice was coarse. But Kurt was really listening._

_"More kissing. Less talking," Kurt said against his lips placing his tongue back into Blaine's fabulous mouth. Blaine responded attentively kissing back with full force. Kurt really wanted something today, Blaine thought. Blaine sighed and pulled away their mouth making a popping sound as they broke apart._

_Blaine stared at Kurt's face. His gorgeous blue eyes were round and huge, filled with confusion. His lips were swollen and red from their heavy kissing. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but he was frozen with fear of what would happen. Kurt blinked a few times before he moved closer and placed a short kiss on Blaine's lips. Pulling away again, Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes looking for any sign to where Kurt should stop. He saw none and moved toward Blaine's lips again. This kiss was slow and passionate. Filled with love. It wasn't like the ones they shared only moments before._

_"They want me," Blaine started, talking into the kiss. "To go away for business on December 13 till the 23." Blaine continued to kiss Kurt, but Kurt had frozen. His lips weren't moving. Kurt back away, his eyes filled with hurt. His expression confused._

_"Wh-what?" Kurt stammered. He backed away from Blaine arms leaving his back pockets to find a spot wrapping around himself. Kurt looked down at his toes. Blaine sighed. "Th-that close to Christmas…? For that long? But Blaine…"_

_"I know, baby." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "I know."_

_"You can't…" Kurt groaned in frustration. "That's so close to Christmas and and.. it's so long apart from each other. You can't. No you can't. I won't allow you to."_

_"But I have to, Kurt. It will be good for me, for us." Blaine said. "My boss said if I do well on this trip I'll get promoted." Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine knew this was going bad and fast. "Do you know how great this will be for us?" Blaine pleaded._

_"I don't give a shit if it will be good for us." Kurt snapped. "It's Christmas Blaine. Christmas! And we've never been apart for that long before. It just won't be good. No. My answer is no."_

_"I have to go. I already said I would," Blaine whispered the last part, slightly hoping that Kurt didn't hear it. But the look on his face said he did._

_"You. Said yes. Without even asking me?" Kurt yelled throwing his hands up in the air. "I can't... whatever Blaine. Do whatever." Kurt kicked the chair that sat at the table and left the kitchen pissed._

_And that was the end of that. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't really have a reason to be angry but he understood why he was. Kurt went to sleep on the far side of their bed that night but in the morning he was wrapped up in Blaine's arms snuggling into his chest like usual. They talked about it a few days later and even though Kurt wasn't happy about it, sighing he agreed for Blaine to go._

Now here Blaine stood, December 13th, and a fabulous plan up his sleeve. Blaine walked over to Kurt who was snuggling Blaine's pillow like he does with Blaine's body with worry lines creasing his porcelain forehead. Blaine ran his thumb across Kurt's cheek bone wondering how in the world he got to be so lucky to have a man as beautiful as Kurt Hummel. Kurt's face softened at the touch. Blaine pushed Kurt's bangs of off his forehead and placed a kiss there.

"I love you, Kurt. I'll be home before you know it," Blaine whispered to Kurt's sleeping body. Pulling away Kurt shifted, his face scrunching up at the lack of Blaine's touch. Blaine sighed; grabbing his bag he left the bedroom and headed for the outside.__

Once outside Blaine looked up to the window on the building that he knew was Kurt and his apartment and whispered, "Let the twelve days till Christmas mission begin," and stepped into the taxi.

**Author's End Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Twelve Days Of Klainemas and I hope to see you again tomorrow :]  
>Review, Comment, Alert, Favorite.<strong>


	2. Twelve Days Until Christmas : Kurt

**Author's Note:  
>So Glee was so amazing tonight. This was the best Christmas episode ever! Although, I love Baby, It's Cold Outside way better the Let It Snow. My opinion! But I wish we found out what was in the box.<br>Here's chapter 2, Twelve Day Until Christmas! woot!  
>PS my editor could not edit because she went to bed early. So any mistakes I am really sorry. I am really bad at editing myself.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

Twelve Days Until Christmas

Kurt groaned as he rolled over in bed. He did not want to get up this morning. Kurt reached his hand over hoping to find warmth in his frozen bed. He frowned when he found nothing but empty space. He knew Blaine would be gone way before he would have woken. He just had slight hope that Blaine had stayed, that Blaine didn't leave for an 11 day business trip to Austin, Texas.

The emptiness of the bed displeases Kurt like no other. Kurt loved waking up in the arms of someone who loved with unconditionally. The warmth of Blaine body and the never ending feeling of being safe in his arms was enough to let Kurt sleep with no worry and to get him through the day.

Kurt was so use to sleeping with the feeling of Blaine body against his, so use to the feeling of waking up to the comfort of Blaine's arms wrapped around him that Kurt absolutely hated waking up alone now. He despised it. It made him in this mood that was hard to get out of. So waking up this horrendous morning without Blaine was already a damper on his mood. Kurt sighed and began looking for Blaine's pillow, to find that it was already next to him. Wrapping his arms around the pillow tightly he dug his face into it. Breathing deep, trying to find Blaine's smell that was buried deep inside the pillow. Kurt knew this would be a long eleven days with out Blaine. An empty bed to wake up in and an empty house to live in.

The day had only just started and it was already the worse. Kurt already missed his usual wake up. Like yesterday morning. Blaine was probably sucking up to him because Blaine knew how disappointed Kurt was to Blaine leaving so close to Christmas, but it was still one of his favorites.

_Kurt's hands fisted into Blaine white wife beater and snuggling close into Blaine's body. Blaine's arms wrapped securely around Kurt's waist pulling him close to his own body. Their leg tangled together under the sheets and comforter. _

_Kurt kept his eyes closed as he smiled into Blaine's chest and breathing in Blaine's scent. Kurt loved the way Blaine smelled first thing in the morning. He was just plain intoxicating. Kurt looked forward to spending this time with Blaine every morning and every night right before they fall asleep in each other's arms. That was Kurt's most absolute favorite times that would spend with Blaine, besides every other second that they spent together._

_Blaine's breathing evened out, notifying Kurt that he had fallen back to sleep. Kurt giggled into his fisted hands. Blaine always seemed to fall back to sleep when they were like this. Actually Blaine always seems to fall asleep at the most randomness times. Blaine loved his sleep, probably more than anything else in the world. Although Blaine always denies that it is his most favorite and loved thing in the world. He always turns it around and says something cheesy like, "No Baby, you're the person, place, and thing that I love and favor the most and nothing will ever change that." _

_Kurt always brushes off any compliment that is sent his way of course. He was never and still isn't good at taking compliments. He never believes them, even when they come from Blaine heart. _

_Kurt pulled Blaine's wife beater down a bit and placed a chaste kiss right in between Blaine's peck, right on his sternum. Blaine's nose scrunched up and he stirred in his sleep pulling Kurt closer. Blaine dug his face into Kurt's hair. Kurt giggled again; Blaine is always such a cuddle whore, sleeping and awake. _

_Kurt's hands unclenched Blaine undershirt and slowly wrapped them around Blaine's fit waist. Reaching up Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's Adams apple. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's face scrunching his nose again. After a few seconds Blaine's gorgeous golden eye fluttered open and starred down at Kurt._

_"Good morning beautiful," Blaine's voice was coarse with sleep. Kurt felt heat rush to his cheeks. After six years Blaine could still make him blush and give him the butterflies in his stomach. Kurt brought his hand up to Blaine cheek, running his thumb over his structured cheek bone staring deep into Blaine's eyes drinking them in._

_"I love you," Kurt whispered even though it wasn't necessary when they laid in the comfort of their own home. Blaine smiled down at him._

_"I love you, too." Blaine reached down and planted a light kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt back away fast like Blaine's lips had been fire against his. Blaine stared at him in confusion._

_"…morning breath…" Kurt spoke barely audible. Blaine chuckled shaking his head._

_"After six years you still think that I would care about that?" Blaine asked and rolled them over. Blaine was then hovering over Kurt. His arms keeping him supported up and off Kurt's body. "I don't care…" Blaine whispered before moving down to place his lips on to Kurt's again. Kurt responded slowly. Their lips moving together slowly and curiously like it was their first kiss all over again. Exploring, memorizing all over._

"_Because," Blaine pulled away from Kurt. Kurt stared at Blaine waiting for him to continue. "You are perfect every second of every minute of every hour of the day. You are beautiful." Kurt shifted his eyes looking away from Blaine as he spoke. Kurt began examining the blank wal opposite their bed. "You're everything I ever wanted and I want everyone in the world to know how perfect you are. I would climb the highest mountain just to scream it at the top of my lungs so everyone could hear, so everyone could know. I don't want to hide you. You're my everything and I want everyone to know." Blaine paused taking a deep breath, almost like he wanted to say thing else._

_"And if…" Blaine started up again, placing a quick kiss on Kurt's lips again. "You don't believe me." Kurt's eyes moved back to Blaine in curiosity. "Well, you're just going to have to believe me or…" Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's sides and began to tickle him. "I'll have to tickle you till you agree!" _

_Kurt exploded in laughter trying to escape from Blaine's tickling death trap. But he had no such luck._

_"Bl-," Kurt gasped trying to speak. His laughter continued as Blaine's hands explored Kurt's slender sides. "Bl-aine… Plea-se, st-op." _

"_Um… nope I don't think so! This is too much fun!" Blaine teased Kurt chuckling. He removed his hands from tickling Kurt's sides and wrapped them tight around Kurt's waist placing all his weight on to of Kurt's body. Blaine's lips found Kurt's neck, kissing everywhere, making sure he didn't miss any spots. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. Blaine started a trail up to Kurt's mouth. He moved impossible slow and it was driving Kurt insane. Kurt sighed and grabbed Blaine's face pulling Blaine's lips to his meeting is a heated kiss. Blaine pulled away second later. _

_"God, I love you so much," he breathed out._

__Kurt sighed as he remembered yesterday's morning like it happened only seconds ago. Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth, his fingertips running across his upper lips. He could still feel Blaine's lips on his. Kurt then ran his tongue a crossed it as well, still tasting Blaine.

After what felt like an hour of lying in bed, Kurt sighed and finally got up grabbing his phone. The ground was cold against his feet as he walked toward the bathroom. The door was closed which was weird. The door was to the bathroom was never closed. Blaine and Kurt were comfortable with each other now that they don't have a reason to shut the door. As Kurt got closer he spotted a red sticky note attached to it.

Kurt grabbed the sticky note in confusion. Looking over it he noticed the words written on it were in Blaine's messy neat hand writing. The sticky note read:

_**Your voice, because it is the first thing I remember about you. It was the only thing that had processed in my brain that day on the stair case many years ago. **_

_****_Kurt's eyes were wide as he read the note twice more. What was this? He thought. Kurt shook any thoughts from his head and proceed with opening the door and walking into the bathroom, sticky note in hand. Walking over to the mirror Kurt looked in afraid of what he might see of himself. But his reflection was blocked by three more sticky notes. The one on top was a bright orange. Blaine's hand writing covering it as well.

**Your gorgeous eyes, because when I turned around that day you called to me on the stair case in the crowed Dalton hallway, they were the first thing I saw of you. My god, how I could get lost in those oceans on your face everyday.**

Kurt squeezed his eyes closed shyly, a smile rising on his face. Kurt reopened his eyes to see what the yellow sticky note right below would say.

_**Your lips, because I love what they do to me. They are magical and I love when they are against mine. I want them to be permanently on mine forever. But if that would happen I wouldn't be able to hear your fabulous voice. **_

_****_Kurt bit his bottom lips his smiled wide on his face. He averted his eyes to the lightly colored green stick note below the yellow.

_**Your hair. I love that you spend hours trying to make it look perfect even though it's perfect all the time.**_

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's cheesiness. He grabbed the sticky notes off the mirror and walked out of the bathroom smile still wide on his face. Walking down the hall toward the kitchen Kurt noticed a sky blue sticky note sticking to a picture of Blaine and Kurt on the wall. Kurt slowly pealed the sticky note off trying not to move the picture off center.

_**Your hands. Wow, I love your hands. They are as magical as your lips. When you touch me I feel shocks of electricity run through me. Oh and don't forget that they fit perfectly in mine.**_

Kurt laughed. Was Blaine for real? Kurt thought. Kurt shook his head again and continued down the hall. Stopping when he found a purple sticky note stuck to the frame of the door way to the kitchen.

_**Your body. Oh, your body it amazing. It's simply perfect. Wow I love it. Don't ever change, baby.**_

Kurt smirked remembering the days he used his body to get what he wanted. Kurt grabbed the sticky and walked over to the counter placing them down and walked over to the coffee machine which somehow had fresh hot coffee. Kurt didn't question, just poured himself a glass and walking into the living room.

Sitting down on the couch he heard a crunch. Kurt jumped up at the loud noise in the quite apartment. There where his ass sat only moments ago was another red sticky note. Picking it up he read:

_**Cuddling. I love when we cuddle and how you fit perfectly into my arms. I wish we were in my arms right now.**_

_****_Kurt sighed wishing the same exact thing. Kurt began wondering if there were any more notes lying around. Glancing around the room he noticed another orange one stuck to their DVD collection. Running over to it he picked it up.

_**Your love for Disney movies. You're my happily ever after.**_

_****_Kurt felt his heart beat faster as he read this one. Kurt's curiosity only grew more after that. He ran around the house for another 10 minutes only to find three others.

Another yellow one that was placed on the mint green shower curtain in the other bathroom of their apartment, which read:  
><em><strong>When you sing in the shower. Your singing voice amazes me every time.<strong>_

Another green one that was placed on the refrigerator door:  
><em><strong>Cooking. I love your cooking. I swear you spoil me with it.<strong>_

_****_And only one other blue one that was placed on the front door:  
><em><strong>When you meet me at the front door when I come home from work. I love seeing your face after a long day at the job.<strong>_

Kurt rounded up all the sticky notes and laid they out on the kitchen counter in the order he found them. He read them over multiple times smiling happily to himself. Missing Blaine was hard when he did thing like this. It was like Blaine never left, like he was right there the whole time.__

Kurt felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. Reaching to get it he saw a new text from Blaine. Kurt smiled and quickly opened it.

_**Hey baby, I love you and miss you so much. Oh and those sticky notes are the 12 things that I love about you. –Blaine xoxo**_

Kurt sighed as the feeling of missing Blaine entered in body again. Wait! Twelve? Kurt thought. I only found eleven. Kurt stood puzzled in his own thoughts. He turned around looking around the room not finding anything until noticing another purple sticky note on the picture of them on their graduation day of college that sat on the table in the tiny breakfast nook.

Running over to it. He ripped it off wanted to know what was written on the last note. He read over the last sticky note and laughed when he realized that it had read:_**"Everything".**_

"That's more than 12 Blainers," Kurt chuckled to himself.

**Author's End Note:**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I know many people have used the sticky note thing, but it just works in this story. I'm not trying to copy any one.**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**leahmo34: **

**Hello! Thank you! I hope you do enjoy it! I really do. Thank you for reading!**

**ToniCrosby:  
>Thank you! I hope you enjoy reading this! Thank you for reading so far! <strong>

**I hope you see you tomorrow!**

**Review, Comment, Alert, Favorite**


	3. Eleven Days Until Christmas

**Author's note:  
>Here's the next chapter! Yay! Sorry it's a tad late. :o<br>Personally I don't really like this chapter, I feel like I rushed it. It probably has to do with the fact I wrote it in like 3 hours and its midnight where I am. Tomorrow will have more time to write so hopefully the next chapter will be much better than this one.**

**Oh and my editor is sleeping again, so I edited it. I am really sorry for any mistakes.**

**My Love Readers (my other Fanfiction): I'll have a quick update about that story in tomorrow's author's note. **

**Anyway, besides that I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have to go get to bed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately. Not Glee or Katy Perry.**

Eleven Days Until Christmas

Kurt spent the day before with a never ending smile planted on his porcelain face. Working in his paint studio, which was located in the guest room of their huge apartment. Although now you would never guess that it once was a bedroom. If Kurt began to feel lonely or missing Blaine he would just walk back to the kitchen where the sticky note were still placed on the counter. Re reading, he could feel Blaine all around him. Kurt's sprit felt brighter, his mood was better.

It always surprises Kurt how Blaine could make him feel better when he is feeling the worse he could ever possibly feel. Kurt finds it surreal that he could do this when he wasn't even around. That is what surprises him the most.

Before Kurt went to lay alone in his cold bed to try and sleep last night, he removed all twelve sticky notes from the kitchen counter to the stainless steel refrigerator door. Smiling small, for Kurt was thinking about sleeping alone later and that did set right with him. After he got ready for bed, doing his nightly skin care routine, he received the only other text message from Blaine for that day.

_**Busy day :( I miss you so much. Sleeping without you tonight will be extremely hard. I miss your cuddling. I love you. Sweet dreams, my everything. – Blaine xoxo**_

Wednesday, December 14th, 2011

The alarm clock screamed to Kurt telling him that it was around 7 o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining through the cracks of the curtains that hung from the huge windows in the bedroom. Kurt didn't want to get up this morning, but not for the same reason as yesterdays.

Kurt was supposed to finish a special home done painting for his number one client yesterday, but didn't have time to finish it for he was completely distracted by the twelve tiny little notes that covered the kitchen counter. The client is supposed to stop by at one today to pick up the completed painting. But lord knows when it will be done now.

But Kurt didn't want to get up; he didn't know if he even could. He was just completely exhausted. He laid there in the bed weak from the nightmares that had corrupted his dreams. Kurt had woken many times throughout the night from the horrid dreams that played over and over, but he could never remember them when awaken the next morning. The first night Blaine was away on a business trip had had been the worse. Every time Blaine went away or if Kurt did, the first night away from each other was always filled with tragic nightmares that cannot be remember the next morning.

Kurt signed and planted face first into his cotton pillow case on his pillow gripping Blaine's pillow to his chest. His mind began to flood with the memory of their first night completely a part four and a half years ago.

_New York was to be their first new home. They were the new couple in the apartment building in the past seven years. Their neighbors weren't homophobic or anything, but they didn't really like the fact that a new couple was to be living there. They were young, younger than any one that lived there and they were also naïve. Kurt and Blaine had only lived there a few weeks before their first night away from each other._

_Blaine had an internship with the New York branch of his father's company and Kurt was a full time student in a high class arts school. Kurt's dream was and still is to be a painter and one of the best he hoped. Kurt was really good at what he did as well. _

_Blaine was going on a quick business trip back to Ohio, and it was only supposed to last one weekend. Three days, two nights._

_Kurt went to bed that Friday night missing Blaine dearly but he wouldn't let Blaine know that. He couldn't do that. Kurt knew how important this business trip was to Blaine and also Blaine's father, so he knew he couldn't oppose to this short trip. Kurt knew he was going to be lonely, any time away from Blaine was hard, but he always seemed to suffer through it. Besides what's one weekend? Kurt had figured that since he spent most of his life alone and fighting his battles by himself he thought he'd be able to get through this all by himself. Leaving Blaine nothing to worry about._

_But Kurt ended up being completely wrong._

_Around one in the morning Kurt had found himself waking up scream at the top of his lungs. His breathing was heavy and the room was pitch black. Once Kurt stopped screaming into the abyss of their bedroom (surprisingly not waking any of the neighbors), he felt hot tears running down his face. Kurt felt scared. He was scared for his life. Kurt was lost and confused and crying over something he could not remember. The dream had disappeared from his mind faster than he had shot up screaming. Kurt didn't know what to do. He was shaking to his bones, trembling so hard. He did the only thing he could thing off. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number._

"_Hel-hello?" Blaine's voice was tired and shot. Blaine listened at the other line. Silence for a bit before he heard the silent sobs of Kurt crying. "Kurt?" Blaine sounded more alerted. "Are you okay?"_

"_I don't- I don't know…" Kurt spoke through the tears running down his face._

"_Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Blaine's voice filled with panic. "Are you okay? Please tell me you are alright!" But Kurt couldn't respond. For his tears over powered his will to do anything._

_Let's just say that Blaine was on the next flight back to New York that night, business trip completely forgotten when Kurt had crawled into Blaine's arms sobbing still when he arrived back home to Kurt. _

Kurt dug his head deeper in to the pillow. He still to this day felt guilty about making Blaine come home early that weekend. Kurt knew Blaine's father wasn't too happy about it either, but he never showed it. Blaine didn't seem to care though even said he didn't. But no matter how many times Blaine told Kurt not to worry about it, he still felt complete guilty over it.

Kurt groaned finally getting out of bed at 7:45 and by the time he was finished taking a shower and getting ready it was almost 8:30. Kurt trudged his way into the kitchen and brewed himself some coffee. He walked slowly, fresh mug of coffee in his hand, to his paint studio. He began planning out how he was going to finish the paint before twelve so it could be party dry by when one when Mrs. Kimberly would be there to pick it up.

Walking into the room he expected to see Mrs. Kimberly's unfinished painting sitting in the middle but was shocked to find a chair in its place instead. Kurt breathed out in confusion and placed his mug on the desk next to the door and proceed over to the chair. On the chair was a see through CD case with a DVD in it. Kurt laughed as he saw a sticky note stuck to the case saying, "Watch Me!"

What is this Blaine? Kurt thought. Kurt grabbed the DVD and walked back out to the living room. Removing the DVD from the case and placed it in to the DVD player, he then moved to the couch and sat down. The screen was black for a bit but then Blaine had appeared sitting at a piano. The sight of him made my breath catch in my throat.

"Rachel… Rachel!" Blaine said looking past the camera. "Is thing on?" Rachel's tiny voice could be heard but you couldn't make of what she was saying. "Ahh... okay good." Blaine cleared his throat and looked at the camera.

"Hello love. I hope you are okay. I know how bad the first night away from each other is tough, but I want you to know that it is okay. Nothing to be afraid of, alright?" Blaine paused as if waiting for my response and of course I nodded my head. I know this was a prerecorded video and Blaine wouldn't actually see my answer, but I knew it was necessary for myself to feel better.

"Uhh, anyway. I thought I'd make this video for you. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything. Out of eleven other voices in glee club you fell in love with mine. And you continue to fall in love with me every single time I open my mouth to sing." I could see tears build in Blaine's eyes. "And I love you. I love you for loving me." Blaine paused biting his lip trying to bit back the tears that rimmed his eyes.

"So to show you that I love you, I covered a song. One of our favorites, I must say. I don't have the rights to this song so I can't really dedicate it to you. But if I did own this song, it would have been dedicated to you before I even knew you." Blaine chuckled.

"Alright, enough with this. Here's the song, I hope you enjoy it!" Blaine focused on the piano. He began playing a familiar tune, but this version was slowed down and gentle. A smile grew on Kurt's face and tears began to fill his eyes just like they had for Blaine of seconds ago on the video. Blaine opened his mouth and began singing. And just like Blaine had said, Kurt fell instantly in love with him again.

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on__. __You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong__. __I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down__.___

_Before you met me, I was alright but things__. __Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life__. __Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine__. __Let's go all the way tonight__. __No regrets, just love__. __We can dance until we die__. __You and I will be young forever__. ___

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__. __The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__. __Let's runaway and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__. __My heart stops when you look at me__.__  
><em>_Just one touch now baby I believe__. __This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__.___

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach__. __Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets__. __I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece__, __I'm complete__.___

_Let's go all the way tonight__. __No regrets, just love__. __We can dance until we die__. __You and I will be young forever__. __You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__. __The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__. __Let's runaway and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__. __My heart stops when you look at me__. __Just one touch now baby I believe__. __This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__.___

_I'm a get your heart racing__, __In my skin tight jeans__. __Be your teenage dream tonight__. __Let you put your hands on me__. __In my skin tight jeans__. __Be your teenage dream tonight__.___

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream__. __The way you turn me on, I can't sleep__. __Let's runaway and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__. __My heart stops when you look at me__.__  
><em>_Just one touch now baby I believe__. __This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__. __This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back__, __Don't ever look back__.___

_I'm a get your heart racing__, __In my skin tight jeans__. __Be your teenage dream tonight__. __Let you put your hands on me__, __In my skin tight jeans__. __Be your teenage dream tonight__. __Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight..." _

By the end of the song Kurt was in tears. He remembered the day he went to Dalton because the boys were being complete jerks. How he stopped Blaine on the gorgeous stair case. That day was absolutely magically amazing. And Kurt wouldn't have it any other way.

"So did you like the song?" Blaine asked cheerfully, even though tears were running down his gorgeous face. "Of course you did! I mean it's our song. Personally I like it slowed down better than Katy's fast and upbeat but that's probably just me..." Blaine laughed to himself.

"Anyway, the whole point of this video was to let you know how much I love you and how I am so happy that out of the eleven other people in that glee club you chose me. You fell in love with me. God, Kurt I just – you don't know how much I feel for you." Rachel's voice spoke in the background interrupting Blaine.

"Oh sugar. I have to go baby, you are going to be home in a few. Alright. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you soon. Bye." Blaine waved to the camera a sad smile on his face before the screen went black.

Kurt stared at the blank screen tears still running down his face. They weren't bad tears though, they were happy ones. Kurt had no idea how lucky he was to have Blaine. He didn't know how he even got him. He honestly didn't understand how lucky he could be to have someone like Blaine. It just didn't seem right. Blaine had made all those sticky notes yesterday and he even learned how to play the slowed down version of Teenage Dream just to record it for him on a DVD. Compared to Blaine, Kurt felt like a terrible boyfriend.

From that second on, Kurt vowed that the next time he saw Blaine he was going to be the best boyfriend Blaine could ever have.

**Author's End Note:**

**Did you like it? Yes no? **

**To my fantastic reviewers:**

**Jtangel: No, thank you! :]**

**RokoNeko: Thank you so much! :) I'm glad I can entertain your dinner!**

**Leahmo34: You are so welcome! Thank you for the kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**ToniCrosby: Thank you! I like using flashbacks in stories it help with the plat, I believe. I'll try! :]**

**Lotr14: hehe thank you!**

**Njjerrell: -sigh- Blaine is such a romantic… he does it too well. Lol**

**Review, Comment, Alert, Favorite?**__


	4. Ten Days Until Christmas

**Author's Note:  
>Here is the next fabulous chapter. I don't have a lot to say. I'm really tired. I need sleep. Haha that's like it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing in this chapter. There so much in here and I own NOTHING.**

Ten Days Until Christmas

Kurt's shiny new doc martens clicked against New York's dirt covered sidewalks as he jogged to the parking garage. Kurt pulled his jacket close and tighter to himself. His scarf was wrapped tight around his neck blocking out any wind trying to break through. He was in a slight rush.

Kurt was called in to the place where his art show is supposed to taken place on January 7th, of the New Year. Mr. Park, a wealthy business man who owned the area, had called Kurt not 20 minutes ago in a crazy panic. Mr. Park had told Kurt that something had gone completely wrong. Kurt begged him to tell him what had happened over the phone, but Mr. Park insisted that he came down to the place and have a look for himself. Kurt needed to see this with his own eyes.

Kurt knew this wasn't good, if Mr. Park couldn't have told him over the phone then it was bad. Whatever the problem would be Kurt knew he was going to be infuriated. There was only about 3 weeks left until the show and everything was almost done. All Kurt had to do was place the very last finishing touches. So having to go and fix whatever problem had occurred wouldn't be his cup of tea. Yes, being able to have an art show as fabulous as this one was going to be, is absolutely amazing! But everything was crazy; nothing seemed to be going right. Once everything had decided to straighten out and be fix itself something else would turn out being broken or not going the right way. There just was so much to do and so little time to do it.

Kurt searched for Blaine and Kurt's car in the crowed parking area. Kurt didn't like using their car that much. He hated driving in the city as did most other people did, but there was no way he was walking many blocks or using public transportation when it was only 17°F outside and Kurt didn't have enough cash on him to take a cab. Kurt was also slightly pissed off at many different things right now and he'd feel completely bad for any poor soul he may bitch at today in the public eye. It was Christmas time and he didn't feel like being accused for being a Scrooge. To avoid all that, Kurt decided to take the car today.

It was twenty minutes later before Kurt had spotted the car. Who knew that almost everyone in the complex owned the same car, in the same damn color! Kurt's feet hurt from running around the terrible paved garage floor. Kurt made a mental note to make sure he tells Blaine that they needed a new car or at least a paint job. Maybe they could paint it a hot pink or neon orange so it would stick out in the rows of dull gray cars that filled the parking garage.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he spotted the tiny little Christmas tree that was placed on the radio antenna. Sometimes Kurt believed Blaine goes a little overboard with the tacky Christmas décor. But Kurt had to admit that Blaine was absolutely adorable with it. Smiling over Blaine's cuteness, Kurt climbed into the small gray-silver smart car. Taking a deep breath trying to calm his high tight nerves, Kurt tried to remember how and why he decided to do this art show. It's only been driving his completely insane for the past 7 months.

"Oh," Kurt spoke out loud to himself. "Blaine's to blame." Kurt cursed remembering that day completely well.

_Or course, Kurt couldn't blame Blaine completely. It wasn't completely his fault for this madness. Blaine just participated in giving him the most amazing opportunity of his life._

_It was seven months ago. Kurt was a freshly graduate from the college he went to. Kurt was new to the scene but he already had reoccurring admirers that were completely in love with Kurt's style of art. And Blaine has had a plan boiling away in his brain since Kurt started college oh so many years ago._

_**Dinner. You. Me. Our restaurant. 6:00 pm. Don't be late, babe. I'll see you soon.  
>- Blaine xoxo<strong>_

_Kurt smiled at the text message that was bright on his cell phone screen. Looking at the time placed at the top of the phone's screen he read 4:45pm. Kurt jumped up, paint covering his bare arms and all over his painting pants. He dashed to the bathroom took a shower and flew out of the house in flying colors. When Kurt had finally made it to the restaurant it was 5:58pm and Blaine was already sitting at their usual table and bottle of wine placed in the center unopened. Kurt loved when Blaine did things like this._

_Dinner went well. It was quiet and calming. Not much talk was used but that was okay. Just being in each other company made all the difference on the world. Everything was the same; nothing was different about this dinner until it was over._

"_Blaineeee!" Kurt wined. They were now in Blaine's car going somewhere. Blaine drove as he continued to ignore Kurt attempts to get him to spill the beans. But Blaine wouldn't budge. He wasn't going to tell Kurt anything. Everything was to be a surprise. After a few minutes Kurt gave up, Blaine could be as stubborn as Kurt sometimes and it drove him crazy sometimes. After another of ten minutes Blaine broke the silence._

"_Put this on," he said handed over a blindfold to Kurt. Kurt looked at him like he grew to more head on his shoulders. Blaine signed, "Just do it baby, please." Kurt gave him one last look before he reluctantly put on the blindfold. The car pulled to a stop and Blaine got out walking over to Kurt's side of the car. He opened the door and helped his love out of the car and into the building that they stopped at. Kurt felt the heat of the summer day turn into cool air as they entered wherever they were. Breathing in deep Kurt smelt the fresh scent of vanilla and roses petals. Blaine guided Kurt from behind, his hand placed gently of Kurt's shoulders._

"_Blaine," Kurt breathed. "Where are we?" They came to a stop._

"_We," Kurt felt Blaine' lips brush over his ear. "Are at the place where you are going to have your first art show." Blaine said like it was nothing and removed the blindfold. Kurt stood is shock._

"_We-What?" Kurt asked stumbling over his words. Blaine just gestured to the open space laid out in front them. Kurt's eyes played over the space before turning back to Blaine with tears rimming his eyes._

"_What is it?" Blaine asked._

"_How? Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't understand. Was Kurt mad over this? Did he not want it?_

"_Well, Mr. Park, the guy who loves you art owns this space and when I came to ask him to do this, he had no trouble saying yes. Please, don't tell me you don't want to do this. It's a great opportunity for you, love." Blaine tried reasoning with him._

"_It's- Oh wow, Blaine…" Kurt whispered walking through the empty space. "It's perfect Blaine." Kurt turned and walked back over to Blaine. "You are perfect." Kurt placed his lips on Blaine's._

Kurt shook his head at the memory. It was so perfect, it seriously was. But Kurt wished he knew how hard it was going to be then. Kurt started the car and pulled out on the road hitting the first possible red light.

Kurt slammed his hand against the steering wheel almost hitting the horn. So this was how this day was going to go. Groaning he looked around the car trying to find something that would calm his nerves. That's when Kurt noticed a pink sticky note placed on the radio button. _Play Me,_ was written on it. Curious, Kurt played the CD that was placed in the CD player.

"Ello there, love." Blaine's voice filled the speaker.

"What the fuck is this?" Kurt asked the open air. What is Blaine doing?

"You are probably confused out of your mind right now. I would explain but I only have a certain amount of time on this cd. So I must work fast." Blaine stated.

"Alright, on this CD I will play ten songs that remind me of your gorgeous face. I will play all ten songs completely and then explain why each one reminds me of you." Blaine said and a clapping noise followed. Kurt listened intently. Poundering the possible songs that would make Blaine's mind scream Kurt. Kurt listened to the songs. Knowing some of them and never heard of the others.

"Those songs, in order were:

Unbroken by Demi Lovato

Just In Love by Joe Jonas

Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5

All Day by Cody Simpson

Who I am by Nick Jonas

Today Was A FairyTale by Taylor Swift

Love Me by Justin Bieber

All About US by He Is We

Give It up by Weatherstar

And finally, Marry You by Bruno Mars.

I am highly aware that you probably don't know many of those songs, but that doesn't matter. The fact is that these songs remind me of you. You are probably wondering how they do. Well I'll tell you right now." Blaine cleared his throat and continued.

"Unbroken reminds me of you and me. Well, because we were both broken when we met but together we found love in each other and loved each other like we weren't broken beforehand. We made it through; we loved each other for the past 6 years. We're stronger than ever. This song just makes sense. If might not to you, but I find us in this song, in ever line." Kurt nodded, he understood completely. It made sense, so much sense.

"Just In Love. Wow Kurt, this song describes me so much, because I am just in love with you. plain and simple." Blaine started up singing a line. "_Love a girl in a whole another language. People look at us strange, don't understand us. They try to change it, Try to tell I don't change.__  
><em>_But talk love and they say it sounds crazy. _That line right there is so true. People don't understand us, they don't understand what we have." Blaine paused, sounding like he was trying o collect his thoughts. "Or how about this, _And I'm scared of losing you. You are worth too much to lose. Baby if you're still confused, Girl I'm just in love with you. Girl I'm just in love with you. No other words to use. _Do you understand what I'm getting?" Blaine asked.

"…yes…" Kurt answered.

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle, "Now, Moves Like Jagger. This song you are probably confused the most about. Well Kurt, like just say you've got some sick moves. Damn, your hips, I didn't know a guy could be a flexible as you and damn boy! I could stare at your body all day. It's a masterpiece, a real work of art. Oh god, you're sexy." Heat ran up Kurt's face. Blaine hardly ever used the word sexy and when he didn't Kurt usually erupts into giggles.

"_You're like my favorite song, on the radio, radio, radio, radio__. __I could listen to you all day__. __You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video__. __I could look at you all day__. __You make do my two-step all day__. __You keep me lookin' fly for you all day__. __So you should be my girlfriend all day__. __Well, like a hit on my radio, radio__." _Blaine sang. "Really must I say any this else? You're my everything. If I could watch and listen to you 24/7 I would be on that so fast."

"Who I Am, the lines _I want someone to love me, for who I am__. __I want someone to need me__, __Is that so bad?__I wanna break all the madness__, __But it's all I have__. __I want someone to love me__, f__or who I am? _This the soul purpose of why this song is a part of this CD. It us Kurt, those lines right there. That was us, before we met. Begging and pleading to no one and everyone. Wanting change even though change is hard, but somehow we made it."

"The nest song, Today Was A Fairytale is self-explanatory." Blaine paused. "Need help? Well, every day with you is a fairytale. I'm waiting for the day I wake up and you're not there. But I know that's not going to happen."

"Shit," Kurt muttered. He ended up being so distracted by Blaine's voice coming through the car speakers he missed his turn. But Blaine didn't care, he continued with the songs.

"I know how much you love Justin Bieber." Kurt chocked on his laugh. He was not a fan of that mop head, or not mop head anymore…? Either way he was a big fan. "Love me, it such a good up beat song. I just love it. I don't really have a reason why it's in this list beside… _Love me, Love me, say that you love me__. __Fool me, Fool me__, o__h how you do me__. __Kiss me, Kiss me__. __Say that you miss me. Tell me what I wanna hear__, __Tell me you love me!" _Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs then chuckled. "That and the first few lines of the song. _My friends say I'm a fool to think__that you're the one for me__. __I guess I'm just a sucker for love__. __'Cuz honestly the truth is that you know I'm never leavin'__. __'Cuz you're my angel sent from above__. _Truth baby, truth. No lies."

"All About Us. You remember that day a few weeks before prom when you wanted to practice your slow dancing because you thought you were terrible at it? Well I mean you kind of were bad, but it's okay, I still love you. Anyway this song, well the beginning reminds me of that night." Blaine laughed. "Baby, you're amazing. _Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance__. __I'll spin you around__, __won't let you fall down__. __Would you let me lead?__You could step on my feet__, __Give it a try__, __it'll be alright__. _My feet were bruised for weeks. But that's alright because practice make perfect." Kurt just wanted to slap Blaine across the face. They weren't ever supposed to talk about that again.

"Now, Give It Up by Weatherstar. I know how a fact that you don't know this bad. That is because I saw them a show after work one day. They were amazing, went home and bought their EP. Well Give It up, it's simply amazing. I don't even know how to describe it. So I'm just going to play it over. Listen to the words, baby. Try and get what I'm thinking here.

Got Me Going Crazy

Now You Know And Now You Know

Now You Know And Now You Know

My Heart, I'm Leaving It Open. And I'll Wait, For You To Come In.

And Be With Me

My Eyes, Are Perfectly Focused At Your Lips, I Know We Need This.

More Than You Thi-Ink

Give It Up. G-Give It Up Baby

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy.

And Now You Know. And Now You Know.

I Just Can't Do This Alone

Give It Up. You Give It Up To Me

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy

And Now You Know. And Now You Know

I Just Can't Do This Alone. I Just Can't Do This Alone.

When You Smile, I Feel Like I'm In Heaven. And When You Cry my Whole World Caves In.

On Top Of Me

When It Gets Too Cold, I'll Warm You Up, Like The California Heat.

'Cause You Look So Good When You're Burning Next To Me-Ee-Ee.

Give It Up. G-Give It Up Baby.

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy.

And Now You Know. And Now You Know.

I Just Can't Do This Alone

Give It Up. You Give It Up To Me.

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy.

And Now You Know. And Now You Know.

I Just Can't Do This Alone

Stop My Heart Or Bring It Back. And We Don't Have To Tell A Soul About It.

If This Is What. We Both Want. Then Baby Don't Be Afra-Ay-Aid.

Give It Up. G-Give It Up Baby.

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy.

And Now You Know. And Now You Know.

I Just Can't Do This Alone

Give It Up. You Give It Up To Me.

You Got Me Going. You Got Me Going Crazy

And Now You Know. And Now You Know.

I Just Can't Do This Alone.

Give It Up. G-Give It Up. Whoa, Oh

Give It Up. G-Give It Up. I Just Can't Do This Alone

Give It Up. Give It Up. Give It Up. Give It Up. Whoa, Oh. Give It Up. I Just Can't Do This Alone."

Kurt drowned into Blaine's sweet voice starting the CD over. The problem at the gallery was forgotten as Kurt listened the songs over and over again, driving aimlessly around New York, not caring about any of the traffic he was getting stuck in.

Kurt found out later that a petti girl with long brown hair walked in and destroyed 3 of 14 completed painting. Kurt was not happy that he had to complete 4 more, to get a total of 15, in the next three weeks.

**Author's End Notes:**

**Did you like?**

**To My Reviews:**

**Jtangel: You're welcome! Thank you! Yes, I love those boys. ;]**

**Leahmo34: You're too kind. Thank you for everything!**

**GleekyFC: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I can't wait for you to read the rest of it!**


	5. Nine Days Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

**I am really sorry that I didn't post this yesterday. I only had a complete 24 hours a sleep this whole week and fell asleep writing this last night. I am really sorry. So to make sure this story will finish on time. I will post the next chapter "Eight Days Until Christmas" in a few hours. After that is posted in be back on schedule.**

**Again, I am really sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a short one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Nine Days Until Christmas

"No," Kurt said slightly annoyed. Trying to maneuver through the front door with three new canvases, a bag fill of new paints, some grocery's, and his cell phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear. It probably wasn't the best tactic of getting through a front door. Rachel always seemed to call him at the most inconvenient times. Kurt's keys had slipped to the floor once already; he didn't need it to happen again.

Rachel called in a panic saying, well actually practically screaming in his ear, that something had happened on his street and that the police force was blocking it out. She had told him not to come home, if he was out, because there was no way he would be able to go home or get down any of the surrounding streets with our having some sort of trouble with traffic. But Kurt had already drove to his apartment and found his way into the parking garage (He had used the car again today) without seeing any accident that Rachel had mention moments ago.

"No Rachel, I'm positive. I'm walking through my front door as we speak." Kurt answered his annoying friend.

"Seriously?" Rachel's voice was still filled with slight panic as Kurt told her of these events.

"Yes Rachel. I'm dead serious. There is absolutely nothing wrong on my street or in front of my home. I got in here perfectly okay, no problems what so ever. How reliable is your source for this anyway, Rachel?" Kurt asked placing the bags and his keys on to the counter

"It was – Um, it was on the news," Rachel spat out quickly.

"The news? Are you sure you had the right street?" Kurt rolled his eyes grabbing his glass and filling it with water.

"Of course, I'm sure!" Rachel exclaimed starting to sound really defenseless. There was silence until Rachel added, "Okay, well maybe I got the street wrong." She spoke fast and quiet. Kurt shook his head.

"Look Rachel, I got to go. I have so much work to do. I have four paintings to finish for my art show and leaving for Ohio in a few days isn't really going to help me much. So I need all the time I can get before I leave, because lord knows if I'll be able to do any painting back home with all that craziness." Kurt sighed into the phone. "I still can't believe some bitch broke in and destroyed three of my fucking paintings!" Kurt felt anger began to rise in his chest. "I only had to do one more painting!" Kurt practically yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, some bitch," Rachel's voice was quiet and sounded nervous but Kurt was too angry to notice the slight change in her attitude. "Hey! Can I come over?"

"Rachel, look, I love you and all but I just have so much work to do. I don't need you as an extra distraction with all my other distraction I already have." Kurt's voice decrescendo.

"But Kurrrrt, please! I know how busy you are and how distracted you are. I know Blaine's been away from you for a few days and I know that you hardly get to talk to him because of his busy schedule. And I know you are bringing yourself down each day from missing him so much. So please let me come over and spend time with you. I miss you,' Rachel pleaded.

"We'll get to see each other when we've in Ohio," Kurt tried, ignoring her pleading.

"Yeah, but that's so far away." Rachel whined. "Please Kurt, don't shut me out. I won't let you, not this time." Kurt rubbed his temples in aggregation. Rachel's words brought him back to high school when the bullying getting so bad that he starting shutting out every one, but he quickly pushed them away not wanting to remember those horrible days and how Blaine had saved him. That would only just make his feel worse and miss Blaine even move then he already did. Kurt looked over the refrigerator rereading the sticky notes that were left there feeling a slight pang in his chest.

He knew that Rachel wouldn't stop asking or pleading until he said yes. Kurt thought about hanging up, but if he did that then should just keep calling and then if he didn't answer Kurt knew that Rachel would just end up at his house within the hour.

"Fine Rachel," Kurt sighed into the phone. He heard Rachel squealed on to the other line. "But!" He quickly added. "I have loads of work to do. So please, no messing around because then I will have to kick you out." He scolded.

"I won't, promise. Love you, see you soon," Rachel yelled excitedly and hung up before Kurt could respond. Kurt rolled his eyes putting his phone down. Staring at the bag on his kitchen table he began to put the groceries away. He slightly hoped that Rachel would make him forget about Blaine today so he could work without the slight pang in his heart.

After everything was put away, Kurt made himself cup of coffee and enough for Rachel if she wanted some when she got there. He grabbed all the new paints he bought and the canvases and walked to his studio. Sighing as he entered noticing how messy it was in there, he really needed to clean. Paint spattered everywhere, empty paint jars and messed up paint brushes laid around the trash can, destroyed canvases sat in the far corner.

Kurt placed three canvases on the ground and placed the fourth on the easel that was recently replaced into the center of his studio. He backed away and stared at the blank canvas wondering what to do. He was lost on what to paint, he had no inspiration. Ander was building up in Kurt again. He was frustrated. He was pissed that he had four painting to do and no inspiration. He just didn't know what to do. Kurt walked over to the window arms wrapped tightly around him. Staring like it was his job into the sun filled streets of New York. Memories rushed into his mind. Kurt remembered how the slightest touches from Blaine would spark an idea for a painting. Their fingertips grazing each other, a brush of their knees when sitting at the small table in their favorite coffee shop or when Blaine's lips on his neck. Blaine was his inspiration and without Blaine he had nothing. He needed his inspiration back but he knew he couldn't get it.

Exhaling sharply trying to hold back tears, Kurt turned away from the window and walked over to the desk with all the art supplies on it. He couldn't cry. He was a baby and he knew it. Blaine was away for a few days, that's it and what did Kurt do? Depressed, crying, and missing him. Kurt hated this. He hated feeling like this and he hated how this happened. Beside Rachel was going to be there soon and Kurt couldn't let Rachel know how right she was.

He got all his supplies together so he could try and attempt to paint something half way decent to be placed in the show. Turning to face the easel, he noticed a box sitting in the corner of the studio that wasn't there before. He stared at it confused. Kurt knew for a fact that it wasn't there yesterday and that it wasn't there earlier this morning. Kurt also knew that he didn't put it there.

Walking cautiously over to the randomly placed cardboard box, Kurt pondered where the hell it came from. Kurt kneeled to the ground in front of the box. A piece of paper was attached to the top of the closed box. Picking it up, Kurt read it out loud.

_Dear Kurt, _

_In this box there are nine brand new bottles of paint in various colors. Not just any paints though, but the ones you always wanted to get but you didn't because they were too expensive._

_Now I don't want you to think of the price, because anything I would get for you is priceless to me. I would buy you the world no matter what the cost was, but buying the world isn't possible. I checked. _

_Anyway, enjoy these paints use them for your last few paintings that you need to do for your art show._

_Love you always,  
>Blaine<em>

_PS I have a pound of blue m&m's in there as well. I know how they are your guilty pleasure. ;]_

Tears ran down Kurt face as he reread the letter over and over again. He opened the box to find, just like the letter had said, nine brand new paint bottles, the ones that Kurt always wanted. And a bag of light blue m&m's.

Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, brown, white, and black paints lining the box.

Kurt fell completely to the ground letting out a loud sob. His hand clutched Blaine's letter with dear life, afraid if he let it go, Blaine would go as well.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice echoed through Kurt's quiet sobbing. Kurt looked up slightly shocked to find Rachel at his studio door. He would have been afraid of what Rachel would say, but he was too busy crying his eyes out to even think about the judgmental thoughts she might possibly have. Rachel gasped spotting Kurt in the corner of the room crying into a box. Rushing over, she kneeled down in next to him. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked in a panicked voice.

"He's- he's such a good- good, boyfriend… to me," Kurt's words were broken by his sobs, tears running down his face. Rachel stared at him confused. She didn't know what he meant and she didn't understand why he was crying.

"I don't-," Rachel looked at Kurt, sadness filling her eyes. She saw how his left hand gripped a piece of paper tightly. "I don't understand…"

"I'm- I'm a terrible… boyfriend, Rachel," Kurt sobbing continued. "He's does all this –this sweet, caring shit… and – and how do I re- repay him?" Kurt's voice was rising a bit. "By- By being a fuckin' terrible boyfriend!" Kurt yelled. Rachel stared wide eyed at him, was he for real?

"Why am I such a terrible boyfriend?" Kurt asked his wet eyes were wide and tearful; his voice broke Rachel's heart right in half. Rachel didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're not, Kurt. You are not terrible," Rachel spoke softly. Kurt didn't respond; he just fell into Rachel's arms sobbing.

**Author's End Note:**

**I hope you liked this chapter; next one will be up soon.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Jtangel: Thank you, Blaine won't be back for a little while.**

**Tortorm: thank you so much! Blaine is simply amazing.**

**ToniCrosby: Awesome! I have most of it planned out, but if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them :]**

**GleekFC: Oh my gosh, I know right, Can Blaine be my boyfriend? ;]**

**RokoNeko: Gotta love Blaine! Mm, yes Marry You was on the CD, but Blaine didn't mention it after. I wonder why? Guess we'll have to wait and find out if there is a reason. :]**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	6. Eight Days Until Christmas

**Author's note:**

**Okay, know I am caught up again. Haha. This chapter took longer to write then I planned it to be. I got completely distracted by listening to Jonas Brothers music. Haha. Talk about a concert in my bed room at 3-4 in the morning. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter please. :]. I stayed up crazy late to write it for you lovely fantastic people. Oh, btw, I Love you guys/girls *inserts heart here***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Knfgkngk;fsnag;ksnl unfortunately. **

Eight Days Until Christmas

When Kurt woke up this morning, well afternoon it was twelve something pm, he had no memory of how he made it into his bed. He laid there and pondered the possibilities for an hour or so, but didn't actually remember until he got up and looked in the bathroom mirror. Staring into his puffy red eyes the memories of yesterday flooded their way into his mind.

_Falling into Rachel's arms Kurt felt his breathing become harder. When he tried to breath in a sob would hiccup in his throat causing breathing to be harder than he has ever experienced. It must have been hours until Kurt's loud sobs become slight silent crying and dry tears. Rachel held Kurt for dear life afraid of what could happen if she even dared to let go. So she just held him, held on to him like it was her job because as a friend it actually was. She told him soothing words trying to calm him down but Kurt brushed them off like they were nothing important because to him they weren't._

_When Kurt had finally cried so much that he fell asleep, Rachel picked up Kurt, surprised that he weighted like nothing, and brought him to his room. She laid him into his bed and pulled the blankets up around his shoulders. Her heart broke again when she watched Kurt search the other side of the bed in his sleep, a distraught look on his face when finding nothing but Blaine's pillow. Kurt had pulled it close to his chest and whimpered. _

_Rachel stayed a little longer at Kurt's house. Making sure he didn't wake up screaming or woke up planning to do something stupid. Not that she thought that he was going to do anything; she just wanted to be there for him if he had happened to wake up from his deep sleep._

_Rachel cleaned the apartment. She cleaned the kitchen, washed the dishes, cleaned the living room, the bathroom and even picked up Kurt's studio. In the process of cleaning she had found the twelve sticky notes attached to the refrigerator. Reading them over she felt tears fill her eyes. Blaine was really something. She shook her head and walked back to the bedroom where Kurt laid asleep. _

_Rachel sighed and silently wished Kurt the best before leaving the cozy apartment. _

Kurt showered the left over feeling from yesterday down the drain and began working towards the day he'd get to see Blaine again. Thinking about working towards that gave Kurt an idea for painting, so he ran straight to the studio to got started. He knew that he was being a little dramatic yesterday, but that break down completely necessary. It made him think and get back on his feet.

Kurt was so excited that he only had about one week left until he got to see Blaine again; of course he knew that a week was long and could possibly take forever. But he decided to push the negative thoughts away and keep busy with painting to get him through half the week and then use his family for the rest. He knew he'd start this plan off by going to friend from college's Christmas party tonight. Kurt spent an hour getting ready and ran out the door. Tonight was going to be a great night.

~*line* ~ ~*break*~

Oh, was Kurt so wrong. This was probably the worse party Kurt had ever been to. The party was far from being great, not even good. The party was complete shit. Kurt had found out a little too late that the party was at strip club and by a little to late, he didn't know until he walked through the entrance. Whoever has a Christmas party at a strip club has got some serious problems, by the way. Of course his friend was straight so they were all girl strippers. Kurt had 2 drinks both having barely any alcohol in them at all. Kurt knew no matter how many drinks he'd have he could never get drunk enough for a girl stripper to be crawling all over him. It just was not appealing to him what so ever.

And even if the strippers were guys and it was a gay bar, Kurt wouldn't want any of them to be within ten feet of him. Kurt had Blaine and Blaine was all he was ever going to need. Kurt didn't need some stupid stripper messing up the most important thing that has ever happened in Kurt life. Yeah, that's totally not going to happen.

Kurt stumbled through the front door, not because he was drunk but because he tripped over the rug that lay right in front of the door. Kurt walked into the kitchen and read over the sticky notes that still were placed on the refrigerator door, but this time when he did it, he smiled and nothing hurt.

Glancing at the clock placed on the wall Kurt read: 9:37 pm. Kurt groaned wishing it was later in the night. There was no way he was going to bed it was too early and he couldn't paint, he was too tried from doing it earlier. Kurt pondered the different possibilities of what he could do, he debated from going back out to do something – to cold, calling Rachel – Kurt didn't know if he could talk to her just yet, or just watching something on TV – there is usually nothing on television Saturday night, though. Right when he was about decide what to do, his phone began to ring.

Kurt thought it was going to be Rachel calling to check up on him and make sure he was alright but he was shocked to find that Blaine's name appeared a crossed the caller I.D.

"Hello?" Kurt answered so fast he didn't even see it happening.

"Hello beautiful," Blaine rough sexy voice rang through the phone.

"Blaine, stop it," Kurt felt heat rise on his face along with a huge smile.

"Hey, Kurt, come on. You are seriously one beautiful person. Believe it or face the wrath of an upcoming tickle war, when we are together again, - that I will win. No matter how many times you kick me," Blaine chuckled.

"You wouldn't, Blaine. You wouldn't. I know how precious your balls are you to," Kurt rolled his eyes but the smile remained on his face wide and bright.

"Hey, Hey. You know love you love my balls," Kurt could practically hear Blaine wink through the phone.

"Oh my god, you did _not_ just say that," Kurt squawked into the phone. "Oh god, I am changing the subject now." Blaine was laughing hard on the other line.

"I can practically see the blush rising on your cheeks from here, babe." Blaine teased.

"How's the weather over there? Dry? Is it hot? If it's humid over there, you better not be using gel, you know that makes your hair look crazy greasy." Kurt ignored Blaine's teasing.

"Fine. Sure. Why not... I miss you." Blaine answered lazily.

Kurt sighed, "I miss you too." _**More than you know.**_

"Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"The fabulous boring kitchen, seriously this room is in a desperate need of painting, why?" Kurt asked examining the walls trying to figure out what color would fit best in the dull kitchen, he needed to brighten it. "Oh, we also need to paint our car neon pink." Kurt added.

"What? Paint? – neon pink? You know what that doesn't matter. Go the living room." Blaine said slight confusion filling his voice.

"Why, are you going to magically appear?" Kurt said jokingly, but god did he hope that Blaine would be standing there ready for Kurt to jump in his arms and kiss him fucking senseless.

"Unfortunately not," Blaine sighed. "You know I don't really like Texas. There isn't enough of you here."

"Ha-Ha very funny Blaine." Kurt said walking into the living room and noticing a telescope sitting in front of the window facing toward the sky. "What is this?"

"This, love, is day eight." Blaine said, but Kurt wasn't listening he was too intrigued by the telescope in their living room. "Whatever you do, don't touch it." Blaine added.

"Why?" Kurt asked brushing his finger tip down the side of it.

"Because Love, it is set at right coordinates," Blaine stated. This made Kurt curious.

"Coordinate's for what?" Kurt asked Blaine staring out the window.

"Why don't you take a look inside…?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt hesitated before bringing his head down so his eyes were level with the eye piece and looking in. Kurt saw eight light dots, stars, in the shape of a heart. Kurt was confused, what was the meaning of this.

"I don't-, " Kurt paused looking thoroughly at the stars again. "I don't understand. What are you exactly trying to show me here?"

"Those eight stars," Blaine started. "All belong to you; the adoption files are in your top left draw of your desk in the studio. Those stars are named: Courage, Love, Strength, Peace, Dream, Believe, Inspire, and Klaine."

"I- uh, but…why?" Kurt managed to get out.

"Love," Blaine cleared his throat. "Kurt, you are my star. You light up my life every day. You're the light at the end of the horrible dark tunnel. When you're having a bad day or a good day, you are always there to light me through mine own. You have courage. I love you. Your strength is crazy insane. We both want peace and equality in this world. Your dreams maybe be slightly out there, but I know you can achieve them because I believe in you. And you inspire people Kurt. You inspire me every day. You are my everything. So I bought you eight stars, just in case I wasn't," Blaine's voice cracked and Kurt began to frown, "enough for you on any particular day, you would have eight other stars as backups." Tears began rolling down Kurt's face.

"Blaine, baby, you are always enough for me. You will always be enough for me. Always, forever, infinity times infinity. I don't need eight other stars, all I ever need is you. Don't forget that." Kurt heard Blaine sniffle.

"I love you Kurt, so much." Blaine's voice was weak. "Infinity times infinity."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled again

**Author's end Note:**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if there are actual stars shaped into a heart. **

**To my reviewers: **

**Jtangel: I think this it for Kurt being that that. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure. :]**

**RokoNeko: Gifs make everything better! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy my work! Oh my gosh, if you made me fanart, that'd be the best thing that has ever happen to me. I'd be delighted if you did that! :D Honestly!**

**Bonobo: Thank you! :]**

**Tortorm: that is a fantastic prediction! It's really good :] but I don't know if that's going to happen… I guess we'll have to wait and see how it plays out. Haha, fangirling is good! I do it all the times! Thank you! *lessthenthree* :D**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	7. Seven Days Until Christmas

**Authors Note:**

**Hey lovelies!  
>I don't really have anything to say… I am sorry that this is a short chapter. But please enjoy anyway.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Seven Days Until Christmas

Kurt yawned stretching his arms out over his head as he walked to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he frowned deeply. He had forgotten to do his moisturizing routine last night because he had fallen asleep talking to Blaine on the phone. The last time Kurt looked at the clock before falling asleep it had read 1:24 am, but Kurt's phone had told him that his and Blaine's conversation ended around 2:56 am.

Kurt wasn't mad that he had forgotten to do his moisturizing routine, but he was a little upset. Running his fingers over his porcelain face Kurt had felt his skin feel dry and slightly wrinkly. Missing last night meant he had to do his routine now and before he went to bed tonight. But he wasn't mad.

Talking to Blaine on the phone until the wee hours of the night had reminded him of the times they were in high school. When they would whisper and talk slow because of it being late and their parents didn't know. If they did they would had gotten into some seriously trouble. Yes, like the Taylor Swift song.

"_**Our song is the slamming screen doors, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow, 'cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date 'man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have' and when I got home ... before I said amen Asking God if he could play it again..."**_

Kurt smiled into his reflection remembering the day that Blaine had claimed Our Song by Taylor Swift was their song.

_It was a cold spring morning of senior year of high school. Kurt had snuck out with Blaine around 4 o'clock in the morning to go to the empty corn field to watch the sun rise. It was one of Kurt's things on his bucket list and Blaine had made a promise to himself that he would help Kurt cross out every single thing on the list. Kurt didn't know this though. So when Blaine had asked Kurt to watch the sun rise with him, there was no possible way that Kurt could say no._

_Kurt was laying in Blaine arms; they were sprawled out the hood of Blaine's truck, a blanket below them, and one on top of them. The car radio was playing music just loud enough for them to hear it. They were to intrigued with each other that they forgot what there reason even was for sneaking out of their houses and laying in the middle of a cold empty field. Stolen kisses ever now and then, but most of the time they just stared at each other. Memorizing and giving loving looks. _

_All was peaceful and quiet until Our Song by Taylor Swift had came on the radio. Blaine shot up so fast Kurt thought he had fallen off the hood of the car._

"_Kurt!" Blaine hadn't given any nicknames for Kurt yet, for their relationship was still a little fresh. Kurt stared in bewilderment. "This song!" Blaine shot his hand up in to the air. "This song!"_

"_What about this song? It's by Taylor Swift and it's a little too catchy for its own good. What about it?" Kurt asked puzzled. Kurt was never a fan for Taylor Swift. She didn't really respect other people's privacy when it came to singing about them in her songs. And he always thought he songs were kind of a little repetitively._

"_This is our song!" Blaine yelled in excitement._

"_Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Our Song by Taylor Swift. What about it?" _

"_No, Kurt, this is OUR song." Blaine said his eyes wide and filled with love._

"_Uhh, yeah… Our Song," Kurt still wasn't getting what Blaine was trying to say. "I'm not understanding..." Blaine shook his head laughing._

"_No, Kurt, Our Song by Taylor Swift is," Blaine moved his hand in between them "…our song." Kurt came to realization, his mouth forming an O._

"_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day, had gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away." Blaine began singing along to the lyrics. "Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said..." Blaine paused and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips. Kurt smiled at Blaine's cuteness._

_Let's just say that Kurt had the song on repeat for the next two weeks after that cold morning with Blaine._

After Kurt finished doing his moisturizing routine he walked to the kitchen. When he walked in he noticed seven boxes of one hundred count Band-Aids and a sticky note attached to the middle box. Kurt glanced over to the refrigerator quickly counting twelve sticky notes, turning back to the twelve boxes he picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I've been hurt and broken before as you have noticed. Accidently finding out that day in the bathroom._

_But you've been hurt before too. _

_And I want you to that no matter what happens I will always be there to fix you._

_If you fall I will always try to catch you and if I miss I will help you back on to your feet._

_If you cut your finger I'll always have a Band-Aid to cover your wound. You will never run out of them if am there._

_I'll be your raincoat in a horrid storm._

_I'll be the tree you lean against when you're tired of walking through the complex forest._

_I'll be your rock and your significant other forever._

_These Band-Aid are here to remind you that for as long as I'm around you won't be alone._

_Blaine _

Kurt read over the first line, remembering the day he found Blaine's scars.

_It was half way through Kurt's second year of college._

"_Blaine, hurry up. I need to use the bathroom. I have to get to my class. I have a final today and if I'm late they won't let me take it! I'll fail my class." Kurt yelled banging on the bathroom door. _

"_Just a moment, babe." Blaine said through the door followed by a crashing noise._

"_Are you okay?" Kurt asked panicked. _

"_Fine," Blaine groaned. Kurt nodded and looked at his watch. He didn't have time for this._

"_Blaine, I'm sorry, but your dick has been in my mouth. I'm coming in whether you're naked or not. I need to get going." Before Blaine could yell for him to stop Kurt had opened the door. To find, Blaine standing in front of the mirror, pants on but no shirt, with a bottle of cover up in his left hand. Blaine eyes were turned up in panic and worry lines creased his forehead._

"_What are – " Kurt began but found a long scar run down Blaine's side. "What is that?" Kurt walked over to Blaine reaching his hand out, his fingertips running alongside it. How did he never see these before? Kurt knew Blaine's body so well. Blaine stood frozen holding his breath. "Are there other?" _

_Blaine nodded one quick sharp nod. Kurt walked to look at Blaine's back, but found nothing on his there. _

"_Where, Blaine?" Blaine breathed through his nostrils. Moving his hand shakily he pointed to one on his right side of his waist line and one other that ran across his bottom left rib. _

"_Did the bullies do this to you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded but didn't dare look at Kurt. _

"_Why did you hide these from me? I don't understand… You've seen all my scars." Kurt's voice was quiet._

"_I wanted to be your hero and these scars didn't help with that image." Blaine whispered. "These show a cowardly person that ran away from everything." Blaine eyes finally met Kurt's. They were filled with tears._

"_You don't have to hide from me Blaine." Kurt said kissing the scar that was on his rib cage. "Everyone has their scars, even super heroes." Kurt moved and placed his lips on the scar that laid on Blaine's waist line. "And I love you. All of you, past included. And you didn't run away from me, you stayed around." Kurt kissed down the scar that ran down his side, not missing any spot._

"_Please don't, cover these up. They are a part of you. Covering up would be lying to yourself. Beside, cover up does nasty things to skin." Blaine chuckled at the last comment. _

Kurt smiled at the boxes placed on the table. He opened one and too out twelve Band-Aids and then walked over to the refrigerator. Opening the Band-Aid he wrapped it around one corner of a red sticky note. And proceed to do the rest.

"Protection," Kurt whispered to the empty kitchen.

**Author's End Note:**

**So yeah… haha.**

**PS I love Taylor Swift, I am a huge fan. **

**To my reviewers:**

**Jtangle: I am really glad that you are enjoying this story. Thank you so much.**

**RokoNeko: If you mad fanart for me, I'd seriously be so happy haha. I don't know how people ca turn fan art down. I think it's the coolest thing ever. Oh my gosh, can I have you car! Haha. **

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	8. Six Days Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, so staying up till 5 am on Saturday night and up till 12 last night to write for this story, made me sleep late and miss my bus for school this morning. So I wrote most of this chapter during school so I could post it early tonight. :] I didn't pay attention in any class. The things I do for my amazing readers. *heart you guys/girls***

**I have school till Friday and then on break for a week. So i'll hopefully be able to update My Love when I finish this Saturday.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :] I'm going to go work on tomorrow update till bed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Six Days Until Christmas

The apartment stood still and silent. Sadly, the apartment was always like this when Blaine was away. Kurt liked his silence for painting but Kurt only painting while Blaine was at work, which was eight to five on weekday days only. So during that time span Kurt would paint and the other hours of the day he would spend all with Blaine.

They were simply inseparable when they were with each other. They've been like this practically the whole time, all six years, they were together. During their senior year of high school they kept their relationship on the down low. They didn't want to cause unnecessary hatred toward them to happen. They didn't want to cause a scene. But as soon as their high school life was over they became attached at the hip.

When they were out shopping or out on a walk, actually just anywhere in general public, their hands were always linked. When they were at their apartment they were always touching each other, and not always sexually; Hand holding, brushing a piece of hair away from their face, snuggling on the couch, or a few innocent kissing every now and then. If they were out to dinner they always had their legs tangled together under the table. Or when they were out at a club or a bar, they would be so in trance with each other on the dance floor that people kept their distance, afraid to find out what would happen if they accidentally bumped into them. If they were at a party, one of Blaine's business parties or one of their friends', they'd both have an arm wrapped around the others waist and the drink of the night in their other hand.

Their friends would laugh and make fun at them when they were younger. No one thought that they were going to last, but here they were six years later and stronger than ever. _High School Sweethearts._ Partially none of their friends ended up with who they were dating in high school, except Mike and Tina. And it's all because they never left each other sides. They knew who they loved and they kept it that way, not screwing up what they had.

Being like this is one of the reasons why being a part from each other for this long is tough; Kurt mostly though. Throughout his life he had no one until he met Blaine, for Kurt it was hard to be opened up and release his problems and insecurities. Having someone to lean on wasn't what Kurt was use to, he was so independent and that's what he was use to. So it took time and effort to get Kurt to open up, but Blaine was patient. Kurt was afraid to dump his problems on someone else. He was afraid that Blaine would run away, but he didn't. When Blaine finally got through Kurt's shell, he wouldn't shut up. They were completely solid since then.

So Kurt and Blaine got use to each other being there all the time and that is what makes it hard.

Kurt walked to the refrigerator opening it and taking out a diet coke, popping it opened and taking a long swig. Kurt had just gotten and email from the catering company saying that there was a problem with his menu for his art show. Kurt wanted a small open bar and some hors d'oeuvres, hoping that people would stay longer or get a little drunk to actually make an offer on one of his paintings.

Kurt didn't want to call the catering company; he knew he would have to put up a fight over something stupid. That's how it always was with people who owned companies' that did things like this. It was going to be a long and stressful afternoon.

Kurt walked over to the Christmas count down thing. One of the things you punch out a day and then there was a nasty piece of candy inside that was to be eaten. This was one of Blaine's tacky Christmas decorations.

Kurt smiled as he punched out today's date. Taking out the candy, he threw it at the trash, it landing inside perfectly. There was no way he was going to eat that shit and besides he had that bag of m&m's from Blaine.

"Six days until Christmas," Kurt said out loud. "Five days till I get to see you again."

Sighing and grabbing his coke, he walked to the living room and sat down. Placing his coke down next to his planning binder he picked up his cell phone and flipped through the binder finding the number for the catering company.

"Let's see what else could go wrong for this show…" Kurt breathed before dialing the number. After four rings someone picked up.

"Hello, Alexander's Catering, how may I help you?" A lady with a thick Italian accent spoke.

"Uh, yeah, hi. This is Kurt Hummel. I'm calling about the email I got saying something was wrong with my menu." Kurt looked through his copy of his menu.

"Ah, yes. Mr. Hummel. It seems that a few item on your menu we won't be able to make for your, um- show." The lady said, trying a little too hard to be professional.

"Like what?" Kurt asked his eyebrows rising is shock, disappointment filling inside him.

"A couple of the specials rolls you ordered," Kurt's heart dropped. "May I interest you in some pigs in a blanket?" Kurt scoffed in disgust.

"Uh no," he spoke harshly. "I have vegan friends coming; they told me I couldn't have any meat beside fish there. I told you people that to begin with. Isn't this a gourmet catering company? Who serves pigs in a blanket beside at backyard cook outs?" His voice rising. "Let me talk to your manager."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that sir."

"No. no. no. I need to speak with your manager." Kurt groaned as the doorbell rang. He didn't need anyone around when he was like this.

Kurt walked over to the door. The lady talking his ear off saying something but Kurt wasn't listening to what she was saying. He didn't care what she had to say, all he wanted was to talk to her manager. Kurt opened the door to delivery man with a cheesy smile on his face. Kurt gave him a questioning look.

"Delivery for Mr. Kurt Hummel," he said glancing at his clipboard. Kurt pointed to himself and mouthed 'That's me' then waved him in as and okay to bring the package in.

"No. lady, listen get me your manager or…" Kurt walked into the bedroom, not wanting the delivery man to overhear his conversation. "Or I'll come down to your main office and find your manager myself and you don't want that to happen, trust me." A slight growl reaching the last couple of words. The lady remained silent on the other side of the phone, probably thinking over her possibilities. She then sucked her teeth the sound plucking at Kurt's nerves.

"Fine," her voice was snappy. "Hold please." Her thick Italian accent soundly hasher then she probably planned it to be and then she clicked off.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "God, if only people would listen the first time."

"Have a nice day and fantastic holiday, Mr. Hummel." The delivery man yelled from the living room. Kurt jumped at his voice, clutching his chest, for he had forgotten that he was there.

"Uh, you too!" Kurt yelled back hearing the door click shut. He let the breath out that he was holding it. The house lay quiet again and so did the line on his phone. Kurt stood for a while in the quiet, phone to his ear, thinking. Kurt sighed and began walking back to the living room.

Walking into the room Kurt noticed a vase of roses sitting on the table on the side of the couch.

"Aww, someone bought me roses," Kurt smiled. Kurt searched for a card but couldn't seem to find one. Looking up in frustration he was shocked to see five other vases of red roses. "What the-," Kurt whispered.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm the manager of Alexander Catering. How may be a service to you?" A man on the phone spoke.

"I need to, uh–" Kurt was in awe that six dozen roses sat right in front of him. "I'm going to have to call you back." He said then hung up his iPhone and placed it down on the coffee table. He noticed a white piece of paper sticking up from one of the other vases of roses. Walking over to it, he picked it up and began to read the card.

_Did you know that red roses stood for Love, Respect, Courage and Passion? They also say I Love You with a deep feeling._

_Love always, Blaine_

Kurt stared at the card in shock.

"Why are you buying me all these things, Blaine?" Kurt breathed shaking his head. He walked over to the radio and flipped it on and the looked over the vases and noticed one was short in water. Grabbing the vases he walked to the kitchen sink and filled it up.

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me… Twelve drummers drumming,  
>eleven pipers piping," Kurt began singing along to the radio. Debating on what to do with it, he placed it on their tiny kitchen table and began walking to back to the living room to figure out what to do with the rest of the five dozen plants. "Ten lords' a-leaping, nine ladies dancing…"<p>

Kurt froze as he noticed the Christmas count down calendar. Walking over to it, he pointed to today's date.

"Six dozen roses," He pointed to the 18th. "Seven boxes of Band-Aids." Then the 17th. "Eight stars."

16th, "Nine paint bottles."

15th, "Ten songs."

14th, "Eleven voice, but just his…"

Kurt then pointed to the 13th and turned around to face the sticky notes stuck to the refrigerator door, "Twelve things he loves about me…" Kurt stood frozen in place. His mind was clouded and uncertain. His breathing became heavy.

"That sneaky bastard," Kurt breathed out unevenly.

**Author's End Note:**

**Yeah, so Kurt figured out Blaine's plan! It only took him six days. Haha. Yay!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Jtangel: I like the Band-Aids idea; it came to me while I was at toys r us. Haha**

**HeartOfHandprints: I love your username! Thank you so much for reading! It means so much to me! I'm glad you like the Band-Aids idea. I didn't know how people would react to that chapter. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Bonobo: :] thanks  
><strong> 


	9. Five Days Until Christmas

**Authors Note:**

**I felt so cool today ;] I was wearing a Warbler colored scarf and my Glee Live Likes Boys shirt haha.**

**I can't believe this story only have a couple more chapters left :( times flies man! It felt just like yesterday I started this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really like it and so does my Beta!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sorry. haha**  
><span>

Five Days Until Christmas

Kurt spent the whole afternoon yesterday thinking about what Blaine was doing for him. He thought over everything that Blaine had bought for him and what their significance was. But he couldn't think of any reason for why Blaine was doing this for him. What made this year different than from any of the others that they were together? Why six year into their relationship? Usually the little playful gifts happen during the first year of a relationship. You know, the getting to know each other and the puppy love stage.

Kurt thought over all the possibilities, but came up with absolutely no answer. At first Kurt loved the fact that Blaine was getting him all these things for the twelve days of Christmas. Twelve gifts on the twelfth day, eleven on the eleventh day (well sort of), ten on the tenth day and so on and so on.

But after a few hours of thinking about all the stuff he already got and all the things he was going to get on the fifth day on Tuesday, fourth day on Wednesday, third day on Thursday, second day on Friday, and the first day on Saturday, Christmas Eve. Kurt began to feel guilty. Of course the first couple of days Blaine was gone, he was breaking down every time he found a gift. But that was only because Kurt had to get use to not having Blaine around again. So he was missing Blaine a lot, but not he's over it, well mostly. Now he just felt guilty. He didn't need any of this stuff.

Kurt already knew that Blaine loved him, Kurt didn't need Blaine to tell him in the form that he did. Of course, Kurt had fallen in love with Blaine's voice, to Teenage Dream, but he didn't have to go and cover it in a completely different way than the original. Kurt already knew Blaine had a playlist on his iPod dedicated to him. Kurt didn't need those expensive paints, of course he wanted them but they weren't necessary. And the stars, what was he going to do with EIGHT stars? Seven boxes of Band-Aids? That is a lot of Band-Aids. And what the hell his he supposed to do with six dozen roses?

Kurt dialed Blaine's phone number on his iPhone and brought it do his ear. It rang a few times, and then went to voice mail. He hung up before the beep to leave a voice message. Kurt groaned falling on to the couch. Receiving a text message only moments later.

**Hey baby, I can't talk right now. I'm in a boring meeting. Wish I was with you, I love you.**

**- Blaine xoxo**

Kurt laid on the couch staring up at the dusty white ceiling. The smell of roses surrounding him.

"Six dozen roses" Kurt was still in shock. "Huh," He stayed in the silence for a little longer.

"You know that delivery guy was really creepy…" Kurt concluded out loud. That smile, he thought, was very nauseating. Kurt was lost in thought when he shot up, eyes wide and body frozen.

"Someone's been in my house, while I've been sleeping!" Kurt swallowed hard. He's never felt unsafe in his home before, but right he felt terrified. Grabbing his phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt yelled frantically in to the phone. "Oh. My. God. Rachel!"

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, oh my god, someone's been in my house, Rachel!"

"What are you serious?" Are you okay?" Rachel's voice was now frantic. "Have you called 911? What's missing?"

"Nothing's missing, Rach. And I am not calling 911." Kurt said. "Not yet… maybe."

"I don't think I am following you, Kurt." Rachel said puzzled.

"Blaine! He's been getting me presents for the past six days…" Kurt stated.

"But . . . Blaine's not here?" Rachel said even more confused now.

"I know. I know!" Kurt yelled in a whispered. "Someone's been coming into my house while I've been sleeping.

"I- uh," Rachel stammered. Kurt was shocked at Rachel's terrible response. Did she even care?

"Kurt, are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am. Blaine's been getting me gifts for the twelve days of Christmas. You know, _on the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me. _Well he's been doing that for the past six days. I got twelve things on Tuesday, eleven on Wednesday, ten on Friday, and so on and so on. Today was day six and he sent me six dozen roses! But someone has been coming in to my apartment while I'm asleep and leaving the other gifts. I go to bed and there's nothing, but when I wake up! Bam! Presents!"

"I – uh – well," Rachel breathed out. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel, do you know anything about this twelve days of Christmas gift thing? Or any information, what's so ever?" Kurt asked.

"Me? No?" Rachel said quickly. "Honestly Kurt, if Blaine was doing this _Twelve Days of Christmas gift thing. . ._" Rachel's voice was unconvincing. "I highly doubt he is…" Rachel added quietly. "Then do you honestly think that he'd have some random stranger come into your house while you are sleeping, just to leave you a gift? If he was, it would obviously be someone close, that you'd both know, in case they got caught. You wouldn't freak out and hit them with a baseball bat or something." Kurt thought about how a baseball bat laid under the bed just in case something like that actually happened.

"I –uh, the delivery guy was really creepy looking…" Kurt said in a small voice.

"Kurt, that was a _delivery guy_! They always look creepy!" Rachel said. "Look I have to go, you called me right in the middle of rehearsal. You'll be fine. No one is going to attack you. I promise." Rachel said, and then hung up.

"Bye Rach," Kurt whispered into the dead phone line.

**Tuesday, December 20****th**

Kurt tried to stay awake all night to catch the culprit that has been sneaking into his apartment and leaving the gifts and Blaine's heart filled notes. But when he was rudely awakened by his loud and annoying alarm clock; He groaned knowing that he had failed at staying awake. He's never actually pulled an all-night. He needed a full night of sleep, or at least five hours of beauty sleep. Of course Blaine said otherwise about needed his beauty sleep, for Blaine knew Kurt was beautiful all the time.

Once Kurt finally realized it was morning and five days left until Christmas, he flew out of bed. He searched the apartment from top to bottom, but found absolutely nothing. Disappointed when finding nothing, he sat down at the kitchen table, chin on his hand and the other hand sprawled out over the table tapping his long fingers.

"Maybe, I was wrong about this twelve day of Christmas thing," Kurt sighed talking to himself and began thinking of other places to look.

"_On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves. On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me Three French hens. On the fourth day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me four calling birds. On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me five golden rings," <em>Kurt sang to himself. When getting to the fifth one, Kurt smiled. "My jewelry box!"

Kurt ran back to the bedroom; Grabbing his jewelry box of the top of his bureau. His smile dropped when he found nothing but his usual various necklaces, a few bracelets, and different cuff links. Sighing, Kurt left the bedroom disappointed.

Kurt spent all morning and part of the afternoon locked away in his studio painting. He took a lunch break in between to call back Alexander's Catering and firing them from working on his show and then found a new caterer who had a friendly and cooperative receptionist and staff. They gladly took Kurt's order, even though it was short notice, after hearing what a terrible job Alexander's Catering was doing. And when everything was set up with the new caterers, Kurt went back to painting that afternoon. That was until he got a phone call.

"Hello?" Kurt asked stuffing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder. He was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on the painting we was working on. After this was done, he only had to do two more. Then he could focus on every other thing that needed to be done before January 7th.

"Hello, I have an order ready for pick up for a Mr. Anderson-Hummel," The man rough voice spoke. Kurt dropped his paint brush, it hitting his pants on the way down leaving a long blue mark. Kurt's never heard anyone use the term '_Mr. Anderson-Hummel' _before in his life time.

"_Shit_," Kurt muffled out swore as he looked down at him pants. He picked it up from the ground.

"I'm sorry?" the man on the phone question. Kurt eyes widen at the guy's voice.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch what you said. Can you repeat that?" Kurt asked the man.

"I –uh, have an order here that is ready for pick up. It's under the name Anderson-Hummel. Is that you or do I have the wrong number?" the guy responded. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as the man spoke the name again. His heart began to beat fast.

"Uh, no… I mean yeah. I –uh… we're not married?" Kurt questioned himself.

"Are you Anderson-Hummel?" the guy asked uncertainly.

"Uh, yes. Well, I'm the Hummel part." Kurt said. The guy on the other line remained silent. "Yes! Yes, that's me. Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt responded fast and slightly uncertain at what he just agreed with.

"Right," The man said incredulously. "Well, can you come down to RJ's Photoshop and pick up your order today?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll be there soon," Kurt spoke in to the phone closing up his paint bottles and began cleaning out his paint brush he was using.

"Awesome. Thank you, have a nice day." The man said and hung up.

Kurt's face was in shock. His breathing was heavy.

"_Mr. Anderson-Hummel?_" Kurt questioned out loud. "What? I don't-… we're not even married, yet. I don't even know if Blaine would want to get married to me."Kurt grabbed the car keys and his cell phone then stumbled out the door.

When he got into the car, his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller I.D. still too shocked that he was just called _Mr. Anderson-Hummel._ Kurt didn't know how he should feel about that. He wished that that was his true name, but he was afraid to even think like that not knowing what Blaine wanted Kurt to be in his life.

"Hello?" Kurt left out a shaky breath.

"Aye, white boy!" Mercedes voice rang through the car.

"CEDES! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY SOME GUY JUST CALLED ME MR. ANDERSON-HUMMEL?"Kurt frantically yelled into the phone.

"What? Kurt, why didn't you tell me you were married? Why wasn't I invited to your wedding?" Mercedes asked her voice sounding hurt.

"I'M NOT! I'M NOT MARRIED!" Kurt yelled into the phone. "He just called and said Mr. Anderson-Hummel! I'm not married. I don't even know if Blaine would want to marry me. I mean come on; we've been together for six years already! If he liked it, wouldn't you think he'd put a ring on it already?"

"Kurt, hey, calm down. It probably was a mistake or something." Mercedes laughed at his craziness. "And Kurt, Blaine is _CRAZY_ about you. Just because he didn't put a ring on it doesn't mean he doesn't love you enough."

"Yeah, mistake." Kurt whispered. But he didn't want it to be a mistake. He wanted that title. He wanted to be called Mr. Anderson-Hummel. He wanted to be Blaine's everything, husband included. He wanted younger people to see them and go 'Look they were high school sweethearts and they got married. They made it. We can too.' He didn't want it to be a mistake. He would ask Blaine to marry him himself if he wasn't too scared. He didn't want to get rejected. Why do you think it took them forever to get to together? Because Blaine didn't realize what he wanted till it was almost too late. And Kurt didn't want to push his luck.

"Anyway, I was calling to know if you were going home for the holidays. I miss you so much. Being in California is too far away from you." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, I'm going home. I'm leaving New York Friday afternoon. Blaine's not going to be in Ohio till sometimes Saturday." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on the road and the thoughts of an Anderson-Hummel wedding out of his head.

"Yay!" Mercedes cheered. "I can't wait to see the old gang again."

"Yeah, me too." Kurt said pulling up to RJ's Photoshop. "Hey, I have to go. I can't wait to see you! I love you."

"Bye Kurt, love you too!" Mercedes said, and the phone called.

Kurt cautiously walked inside eyeing the walls of the Photoshop. Pictures were covering every inch of the wall. They were over lapping each other. The pictures were of boys, girls, lovers, animals, scenery, absolutely everything you could thing of taking a picture of was on that wall. It had to be the most beautiful messy thing Kurt had ever seen. Walking up to the counter he rang the bell. Looking around the shop some more, Kurt could tell that the pictures were from different time periods and from different types of cameras. It was just a huge collage that covered the open wall space.

A heavy guy came from the back room.

"Good evening sir," he spoke. "How may I help you?"

"I'm uh- here for the order under Anderson-Hummel," Kurt breathed out as he said the name. Man eyed Kurt's outfit. Blush rising on Kurt's face when he remembered he was still in his painter clothes, a blue stripe running down his leg.

"Painter," Kurt said, pretending that he wasn't embarrassed. The man nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"So you must be the lucky husband," the man said walking into the back room.

"Oh, I'm not – we're not…" Kurt stammered. The man reappearing with a 24" x 36" inch wrapped item gave Kurt a look. Oh forget it, Kurt thought. The man handed over the wrapped item to Kurt. "How much is this?"

"It's already paid for." The man said.

"Oh, uh okay?" Kurt questioned. "Thank you." Kurt nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh," the man said. Kurt looked back at him. "I have orders to tell you not to open that till you get back home. But I have a feeling that you're a stubborn person and will probably open as soon as you get to your car. You remind me a lot of my husband." The man said and chuckled walking towards the back room again. Kurt's eyes widen and began walking to his car again.

When Kurt made it back to his car, he held the big object in front of him. Determining to wait or to open it now.

"Screw it," Kurt said turning it over to find a card. He paced the item on the hood of his card and removed the card and opened it.

_Let me guess. You are standing at the car outside the shop reading this. I knew you would listen to RJs orders I gave him._

_In this gift, there are fifty pictures instead of five. Because five doesn't look as good as fifty did. And hey, there's a five in fifty! So it's close enough._

_Even though you should be at home opening this… Oh, whatever. Just open it!_

_Blaine xoxo_

Kurt placed the card in the windshield wiper and ripped the paper covering the item. Kurt eyes widen at what he saw.

In front of him was a collage, poster size, of pictures of him and Blaine from the past six years together.

A picture of them after regionals when they were both at Dalton.

A few pictures of them at Lima Bean.

Various pictures from the days they would sit in Kurt's room and just take picture.

A picture of them in their costumes for West Side Story and whole bunch of other.

Tears were running down Kurt's face as he looked at every picture, remembering when each one was taken. They weren't sad tears or mad ones, but they were happy tears.

"Out of all the gifts so far, this one has to be my favorite," Kurt whispered to himself. Kurt looked back at the Photoshop and saw the owner standing in the window watching him with a smile on his face because he understood the love that Kurt and Blaine had for each other, for he lives that love every day. He nodded to Kurt and Kurt waved back.

**Author's End Note: **

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Haha seriously.**

**To my Reviewers:**

**RokoNeko: haha, gee I know right, gosh Kurt. That's okay, your education is more important! Haha :]**

**HeartOfHandprints: I love the effect Blaine has on Kurt! It's so cuteee!**

**Jtangel: thank you! Yeah, that would have been so funny! Yes, Kurt knows, lets see how that effects this!**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	10. Four Days Until Christmas

**Author's Note:**

**Holy smokes, I can't believe how close Christmas is. Wow. It's insane. I don't want this story to end. :( It will make me sad… I miss it too much and all my lovely readers that I love so much**

**Okay, enough of my sob story. Bed time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Four Days Until Christmas

"_It's the greatest time of year, and it's here. Help me celebrate it with everybody here, friends so dear. Let me simply state it, Joy to the world and everyone. Lift up your hearts and feel the love. It's our favorite way, to spend the holiday…"_ Kurt walked out of the bathroom singing. His hair was damp from the shower that he just took. He wore a black skin tight long sleeve shirt and dark gray skinnies. A light blue towel was wrapped around his neck to catch any drops of water that may fall from his chestnut hair. Socks were on his feet and he began to "ice skate" and dance down the hallway.

Kurt was in a good mood, no. Actually he was in a fantastic mood. For what reason? Well, he doesn't know. Does he really need one? He knew sliding around in his socks would ruin them, but he wouldn't ruin them too much since he cleaned and polished the floors every two weeks.

When he made it to the living room he stopped and stared at the collage that was now mounted on the previous blank wall. Kurt thought about the day that he and Blaine finished unpacking and setting up the house.

_Blaine cut the last piece of cardboard and shoved the two pieces in a garbage bag that was already filled with the other previous boxes that he already cut up. He tied up the bag and placed in next to the other three bags filled with cut up boxes. He looked over at Kurt, who was removing the clean drinking glasses from the dishwasher to place them in the cabinet above. Blaine slowly walked over to Kurt wrapping his arms tightly around Kurt's waist and pulling close against his own body. Blaine slowly kissed the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch._

"_Mm, welcome Home, baby," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled feeling Blaine's breath tickling against his ear. Kurt turned in Blaine's embrace wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt's eyes were wide and tearful as he stared back at Blaine. Blaine watched his face carefully and concerned, his heart dropping a little._

"_What's wrong? Do you not like the apartment? We could get a new one?" Blaine asked cautiously. "Tell me what's wrong. I can fix it."_

"_You can't fix what's already perfect," Kurt whispered his voice slight cracking. Blaine opened his mouth like he was going to speak but then closed it. Blaine's eyes looked over Kurt's face, bring his hand up and wiping a stray tear that had accidently fallen from his blue-ish. His hand slid to the side of Kurt's neck. Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's, leaving a sweet chaste kiss._

"_Then why the tears, my love?" Blaine asked._

"_We made is Blaine," Kurt whispered. "They tormented us and tried to bring us down. They said we didn't belong here. That us like us should be killed. That we are disgusting and ruining people lives. They said we wouldn't make it. They told us that love likes ours didn't exist, that is wouldn't last. They said high school sweethearts don't make it through the summer after senior year. They said it's a one in a million chance." Blaine's eyes began to water now, too._

"_We're that one," Blaine choked on his words. "We are the one in a million, Kurt. And we are going to last till we are both six feet under the fucking ground. But even then," Blaine paused watching Kurt's face. "Even when we're gone from this planet, we'll be together because we are made for each other. I love you with all my heart till I die and even after I die. Forever," Blaine whispered the last word. A smiled appeared on Kurt's face._

"_I love you," Kurt smiled brightly. Blaine gave Kurt a huge cheesy grin._

"_Come on, Babe. We've finished unpacking. Our home looks fantastic, thanks to your amazing self. We can do finishing touches tomorrow. Let's go relax." Before Kurt could protest Blaine picked up Kurt, throwing him over his shoulder._

"_Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "I like both feel firmly planted on to the ground."_

"_Aww, love, but I love when I can sweep you off your feet," Blaine whined carrying Kurt out of the kitchen and into the living room._

"_Blaine! Let me down!" Kurt pounded his first into Blaine's back._

"_Um, let me think about that," Blaine pretended to think. "Ah, no. I don't think so." Kurt groaned and continued to hit Blaine in the back, till he noticed that Blaine ass was in his reach. Kurt knew the effect of what happens when anyone comes in his personal ass space. That plump ass, Kurt debated the consequences', but decided to do it. He reached his hand down and gripped Blaine's right ass cheek and squeezed it. Blaine let a yelp and threw Kurt down on to the couch._

"_Oh, you did not just squeeze my ass, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said staring at Kurt who was sprawled on to the couch, a smirk playing on his face._

"_And, so what if I did?" Kurt tested. Blaine raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh so that's how you want to play?" Blaine slurred his words. Kurt's smirk grew, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he'd be ready for anything Blaine threw at him. But Kurt didn't expect what was going to happen next._

_Blaine jumped on to Kurt. His hands gripping at Kurt's sides. Blaine brought his face dangerously close to Kurt's. Their lips brushed a bit, but Blaine made sure that contact wasn't going to happen. Kurt had to resist the urge to place his lips upon Blaine's. Kurt looked in to Blaine's eyes; they were glazed over a bit._

"_You know Kurt," Blaine whispered. "I don't like when people touch my ass…" Kurt swallowed hard, parting his lips. "The consequences'…" Blaine growled and pulled Kurt's lower in between his teeth. Kurt moaned. Blaine pulled away laughing. Kurt let out a stuttered breath and Blaine began to tickle Kurt's side. Kurt yelled a scream of laughter._

"_Bl-aine," Kurt laughed. "Stop!"_

"_Nah, I don't think I will. Touch my ass and I'll tickle you till you can't breathe," Blaine said attacking Kurt's sides._

"_I rather you kiss me till I stop breathing," Kurt managed to get out in between breaths and laughs. Kurt tried to squirm out of Blaine's grip. But Blaine was straddling Kurt's body, from the way he landed, locking him in placed under him._

"_Baby, you aren't getting away from me," Blaine laughed watching Kurt try and get away. "I like tickling you.. But I love kissing you more."_

_Blaine moved his face down to Kurt, bringing him in to an already breathless kiss. Kurt's hands grabbed the side on Blaine's face pulling him close. Blaine's tongue found its way into Kurt's mouth, running across the top of Kurt's mouth. Kurt became intoxicated by Blaine. He only wanted more of him. Everything. But Kurt couldn't breathe; he was so out of breath. He continued kissing Blaine till Blaine finally decided pulled away. Kurt gasped for air. Blaine laughed placing a kiss on the corner of him mouth and falling into Kurt chest. Tucking his arms under Kurt and pulling him close._

_Blaine laid his head on Kurt's chest tucking in right under his chin. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and smiled. Kurt's breathing finally coming in control. Kurt loved this most about Blaine. He loved how cuddly Blaine was. He loved how Blaine would be innocent and sweet._

"_I love you Kurt, so much and I'm so glad we made it to New York, together." Blaine said into Kurt's chest._

"_I love you too," Kurt said. "If you only knew how happy I am right now."_

"_I think I do," Blaine answered and Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's curly head. They laid in silence. Getting use to the feel of being together, because that's how it was going to be for the next few years. Just Kurt, Blaine, and their New York apartment._

"_That wall needs something on it," Blaine broke the silence. Kurt glanced at the blank wall and grimace. Kurt pulled Blaine closer._

"_Yeah, it does," Kurt agreed. "We have to find a picture and put it there."_

Kurt smiled remembering how young they were. Kurt missed Blaine. It'd been eight days since he had seen him in person. And their phone calls only last about ten minutes twenty at the most. He just wanted it to be Saturday.

"Hey, love," Kurt jumped at the voice that filled the silence of the apartment. Kurt turned to face the television. Surprised to see Blaine's face on the screen. Kurt gave it a puzzled look before walking over to the couch and sitting down. "There are four days left till Christmas. Yay!" Blaine gave a cheesy grin. "I can't wait to see you on Saturday. I miss you so much."

"How the hell does he do this?" Kurt said slightly annoyed.

"Anyway, I have four videos of my favorite moments of us. You probably have no idea that I have these recorded. Or that anyone had these recorded." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, so here they are." Blaine disappeared.

A video appeared and as soon as Kurt saw the first few seconds he knew exactly what it was.

_It was movies night with New Directions. All of the members were shoved into Rachel's basement. The guys had decided to watch One Miss Call. Some stupid horror movie about getting a phone and is the sound of you dying. Of course Kurt was terrified of horror movies just like all the others girls except Santana._

_But Kurt didn't want to show his fear. He was a boy and a boy wasn't supposed to be afraid of stuff like that. Kurt and Blaine were only a couple months into their relationship and Kurt didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Blaine. Kurt remembered that at the beginning of the movie Kurt sat a good five inches away from Blaine._

_The video was a part half way into the movie. Kurt was sitting so close to Blaine he was practically in his lap. Suddenly something on the movie happened causing all the girls to scream and for Kurt to fly into Blaine lap. He head stuffed into Blaine neck. Holding onto Blaine for dear life._

The screen went black.

Kurt watched the video in horror. He didn't know that he did that. Well he didn't remember being that scared. What he did remember was Blaine telling Kurt soothing things in his ear during the rest of the movie. Blaine's hand rubbed his back in comfort. Kurt hung his head in shame. He was such a wimp.

"I knew what you were doing before the movie even started." Kurt shot his head up at the television screen watching Blaine talk. "Finn told me you hated horror movies and were completely scared of them. I knew you were trying to be strong. You were so adorable." Blaine chuckled. "I love this video because it shows the first time I actually got to hold you. Okay. Okay. Next video." Blaine disappeared again and new video started.

_This video showed the April day that it was pouring out. It was raining so hard._

"_Come on Kurt!" Blaine yelled._

"_No, Blaine." Kurt said but Blaine didn't listen. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him out into the pouring rain._

"_Dance with me!" Blaine yelled over the sound of pouring rain. Kurt's face was horrid. The rain was soaking them to the bone. But Blaine placed an arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him close and with his other arm he grabbed Kurt's hand and began dancing. After a few second they were dancing like it was what they were meant to do in life. They laughed and swayed in the rain. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and then spun him. When Kurt was placed back in Blaine's arms and face Blaine, he kissed Blaine fully on the lips._

"_They were meant for each other," _Kurt heard Carole's voice. She must have been filming.

"_They're going to make it in the long run. Whether they know it or not," Burt voice rang through the television speakers._

Tears filled Kurt's eyes; he did know that his dad felt that way about them.

"Shocked your dad said that?" Blaine reappeared on the screen and shook his head. "So was I. I was so surprised when I heard that. I love this video because it was the first time I realized that you were mine. I meant what other person would you have stood in the rain with beside someone you love dearly?" Blaine let the question linger in the air.

Kurt smiled at the question. There was no other person that he'd stand in the rain with and everyone that knew Kurt knew that he wouldn't do anything risky unless it was with Blaine.

"Do you remember Christmas in the choir room senior year?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled; oh he remembered that day well. "You had a cold sore for the week before this video was taken. You refused to kiss me that whole that whole week! Tortured I tell ya."

"Oh god, how did he get that on video?" Kurt asked the television screen. He knew what the video was going to be before it even flicked on.

_This video took place in the choir room. The Christmas tree was the first thing that showed. It zoomed out and turned over to Blaine. Blaine stood talking to Kurt his hand behind his back. Blaine quickly removed his hands from behind his back placing a hat on his head. The hat had mistletoe attached to it. Kurt's eyes went wide._

"_No Blaine, I can't kiss you!" Kurt yelled and began running away from him. Blaine began chasing after me. "I don't want to give you me cold sore!"_

"_I don't care about some stupid cold sore. I just want to kiss you!" Blaine yelled running after him but slipped on some tinsel that lay on the ground. He fell to his ass the whole Glee club gasping. Kurt turned to see what happened and when he saw Blaine on the floor he ran over to him._

"_Oh my god, Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked sincerely. He kneeled down next to Blaine._

"_I am now," Blaine said and pulled Kurt's lips to his. Kurt pushed Blaine away._

"_Blaine!" Kurt yelled standing up. The glee club just laughed._

The screen when black and then Blaine appeared again.

"There's just something about this next video that I love so much…" Blaine said and then disappeared.

_The date at the corner of the screen told Kurt that is was the day of Mike and Tina's wedding day. The television showed Mike and Tina standing at the alter hands together. They were speaking their vows._

Kurt sat confused. What did Mike and Tina's wedding had to do with Kurt and Blaine?

_The camera left Mie and Tina and scanned the audience before stopping as it found Kurt and Blaine, their hands were intertwined. Kurt had tears running down his face. This was one of his best friends marrying the man of her life. He was just so happy for her. That he once he started crying he couldn't stop._

_Kurt's eyes were focused on the wedding happening before him. But Blaine, he wasn't paying attention to the wedding at all. Instead he eyes were glued to Kurt. Blaine's eyes were filled with love. He stared at Kurt like it was going to be the last time that he would ever see him. Blaine stared at Kurt like he was the most beautiful thing in the world._

_Blaine stared at Kurt like he was Blaine's everything._

The screen went black and Blaine didn't reappear. Kurt was in awe but was also slightly confused.

**To my reviewers:**

**Jtangel: Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. This girl. RIGHT! Come one Blaine! Get with the program here! You like it. So put a ring on it please!**

**Tortorm: thank you! I wish someone would do that for me too... *sigh* my pathetic life...**

**Bookster1: Thank you so much! If I was Kurt, I'd probably freak out haha. Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! **

**TonioCrosby: This chapter was my favorite! Haha. Blaine is always full of surprises.**

**RokoNeko: if Kurt looked himself up on Fanfiction I think he'd be afraid… I think he'd be very afraid! Haha.**

**Leahmo34: thank you for all the reviews! Chapter 9 is defiantly my favorite!**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	11. Three Days Until Christmas

**Authors Note: **

**Here's chapter 11 :] I hope you enjoy itt!**

**I want to thank everyone how has read and/or review. It means so much to me! I can't believe how close Christmas is! Holy cheeseeee!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

Three Days Until Christmas

Kurt woke to the sound of pounding on the front door. Kurt groaned getting out of his cold bed almost falling over from how tired he was.

Kurt spent a huge part of his night calling people trying to figure out who the hell was filming Mike and Tina's wedding and wondering why they did such a terrible job at it! Like hello! Mike and Tina hired you to film their wedding not people in the audience. Why would you film Kurt bawling his eyes out? That was Mike and Tina's wedding! Not let's film Kurt make a fool out of himself.

But everyone he called were either unavailable to talk, on a place home for the holidays, and had absolutely no idea what the hell Kurt was rambling on about. Most of the people just thought he was over tired and stressed out about the Christmas holiday.

After pointless phone calls and getting nowhere, Kurt took out a photo album. A photo album that had pictures from Mike and Tina's wedding. He flipped through hoping that there was something, anything that would make that video have any kind of sense but there was nothing. Just a picture of Mike, Tina, Blaine & Kurt. A few pictures of Kurt and Blaine with various other people. A few pictures of just Kurt and Blaine and a few other random pictures that they decided to keep. Confused and tired Kurt went to bed at 12:30 am last night.

The clock now read 7:48 am. Kurt walked like a zombie down the hall and to the front door ready to punch whoever was at the door at this ridiculous hour. Considering Kurt had planned on sleeping in this morning, but I guess that's not happening anymore. When he opened the door Rachel busted in.

"Alright, breakfast at Tiffany's. Then we are going to do some shopping. I was thinking we could go to Dior Men's Boutique on East 57th Street for you and stop at Louis Vuitton store on 5 Ave. I need a new bag. Then we can go anywhere else that you would like." Rachel said walking into the kitchen. "Maybe we can hit up Gap." She chuckled at her own joke. Kurt followed her in to the room, confused, not fully awake.

"Whoa, no coffee is made?" Rachel said turning around looking over Kurt's attire. "What are you still doing in pajamas?

"Uh - You woke me up when you bang on to the door..." Kurt said slightly annoyed. "I don't remember making plans to go shopping today?" Kurt added confusion on his voice.

"But you love shopping…" Rachel cried.

"Rach," Kurt said softly. "Look, after everything that Blaine has gone through the last week, I don't think I need a shopping trip. I don't think I can afford one." Kurt said. Rachel considered Kurt's argument.

"Don't you have some Christmas shopping left to do? Any at all?" Rachel begged and turned to the coffee maker and began making coffee. Kurt sighed.

"Rach…" Kurt started.

"Come on, Kurt. Shopping if your all-time favorite hobby and beside we have to look fantastic when we go back to Ohio." Rachel interrupted.

"You only want to _make Finn jealous,_" Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel sucked her teeth.

"That's not true. I want to look fantastic because I am a star… and maybe I want to make him see what he lost." Rachel whispered.

"Honestly Rach, you two need to get over what ever happened…" Kurt shook his head.

"Kurt! Come on! Please! Let's go shopping!" Rachel yelled changing the subject.

Kurt sighed he knew how broken Rachel was when Finn ended their long distance relationship of four years. Last year during the summer is when it happened. Personally, Kurt thought Finn was being and idiot. But Kurt doesn't know the full reason of why he did it so he couldn't assume things. But Rachel was heartbroken. Their break up caused a little snag in Kurt and Blaine as well.

"_Hello?" Kurt answered his phone. He was in the middle of painting the sun set on that late summer day. Kurt was using the view from his window as his inspiration. Blaine had to work a bit of over time tonight so Kurt decided to paint the New York sun set. Since he's lived in New York he hasn't gotten to do it yet. So tonight seemed like the perfect time._

"_Kurt, I hate your brother so much," Rachel was crying. Kurt was shocked at the way she sounded. He placed his paint brush down and walked over to the window._

"_What happened, Rachel?" Kurt loved Finn and Rachel together they were so perfect just like Blaine and himself. He thought they were perfectly fine, that nothing was wrong. But he was wrong. Their relationship wasn't the easiest. Finn was staying in Ohio for school while Rachel was in New York. Kurt thought for a fact that they'd be the one in a million long distance relationship that was going to last._

"_He broke up with me," Rachel sobbed._

"_What?" Kurt asked in disbelief._

"_He called me, and said he could take it anymore, and broke up with me…" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Rachel and Finn were the solidest couple he knew beside Mike and Tina. Kurt talked to Rachel a little more, trying to solace her before he told her to get some sleep._

_When they hung up, Kurt tired not to think about what would happen if Blaine came home one day said he didn't love him anymore. He bit back tears as he heard the front door open and close._

"_Baby, I'm home," Blaine's voice was filled with love and care. He could be lying, Kurt told, himself that could be all acting. Kurt didn't say anything; he was too afraid that if he opened his mouth a sob would escape._

_Kurt listened as Blaine's foot step became closer to the studio. Kurt looked out the window, trying to push the tears and thought of Blaine leaving out of his mind. So he'd looked fine when Blaine entered. A knocked came from the door that was closed. The door knob turned._

"_Kurt, how many times do I tell you not to paint with the door closed? The fumes aren't good for you." Blaine said walking in. Kurt wanted to respond with 'And why would you care?' but he bit his lip harder. Kurt knew he shouldn't be thing like this, but how can something so right and good just end? Blaine walked up beside Kurt staring out the window at the sunset._

"_Wow, isn't that a sight…" Blaine breathed. Silence. Kurt watched him out of the corner of his eye, turning his face away from Blaine when he turned to look at Kurt. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, forgetting that tears filled his eyes. Blaine eyes widen and began wiping the tears from his eyes. Kurt opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it and tried to pull away from Blaine grip. But Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling close. Kurt put his hands in Blaine chest making sure that he didn't get too close to Blaine. He hung his head._

"_You're going to leave me," Kurt whispered._

"_What?" Blaine asked completely confused now._

"_You're going to come home one day and realize that you never wanted me. You are going to realize that you never loved me anymore." Kurt spoke barely a whispered._

"_What? No, I'll always love you." Kurt tensed at his words. "Where the fuck are you getting this from?" Blaine swore._

"_Rachel… she called me, saying Finn randomly called to break up with her. They were so solid Blaine! I don't understand how that could have happened!" Kurt's hands fist into Blaine dress shirt. "They were together just as long as we have been."_

"_Kurt, that's not going to happen to us…" Blaine told him._

"_How do you know, Blaine! How do you know that you're not going to walk down the streets of New York and see some sexy guy and fall madly in love with him or you getting some client at work and like him better then and realize I was nothing but useless air to you!" Kurt yelled and pulled from Blaine's trying to leave the room. But Blaine's hand grabbed his wrist stopping him from leaving. Kurt felt the pressure on his wrist and fell to the ground crying._

"_Kurt, you are __**not **__just useless air to me. You're my everything." Blaine said sinking to his knees in front of Kurt._

"_No, stop." Kurt cried. "Please stop lying to me…" Kurt tried pushing Blaine away. But Blaine wouldn't let him. Blaine gripped the sides on Kurt's face. Kurt averted his eyes to look anywhere but Blaine's._

"_Look at me," Blaine said. "Kurt, Baby, look at me. Please." Kurt bit his lip and tried blinking away tears before his eyes found Blaine's. But tears only began to fall more._

"_I am never going to leave you. Kurt, you got to believe me._ _You mean so much to me. And I love you in every way possible. If I didn't why would I be here right now?__ I love you so much. You are everything to me. I could never replace you; you're one of a kind. __Look at all we've been through and how far we've come. I will never let you go and I want to be with you forever.__ I don't care if forever is a really long time, because I am willing to spend every second of every minute with you." Kurt could tell Blaine was speaking the truth. By the way his eyes were glazed by tears and filled with complete love. Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms pulling him closer than ever._

"Please, Kurt." Rachel said one more time.

"I guess I could buy a few more things for Blaine to try and even out what's done for me so far." Kurt spoke to himself. A smile grew on Rachel's face and she clapped her hand together.

"Alright it's settled then. Tiffany's. Dior. Louis. Then where ever else the day takes us. Go! Go! Go!" Rachel said pushing Kurt back to his room.

When Kurt was done getting ready he found Rachel starring at the fifty picture collage on the wall. He walked over to stand next to Rachel a small smile appearing on his face as he looked over the pictures again.

"You guys are so perfect," Rachel said breaking the silence. "I wanted a relationship like yours, Kurt. I wanted the High School Sweetheart title. I wanted the perfect boyfriend. I wanted it all. But you got it," Rachel turned to Kurt. "You deserve this Kurt. You completely deserve everything that Blaine has done for you." Kurt silent agreed with Rachel.

"You'll find that man someday, Rachel. You just have to believe you will." Kurt said. Rachel smiled and linked her arm with Kurt's.

"Come on, babe, we've got shopping to do!" Rachel said and pulled him out the door.

~*line*~ ~*break*~

When Kurt walked through the door of his house again later that day, the clock in the other room told him it was 9:30 pm.

Kurt fell on to the couch bags surrounding him. He thought he'd never be tired on shopping in his life, but was he so wrong. Rachel shopped him till he dropped more like collapsed. They had to have gone all over New York stopping and shopping at everywhere possible. Rachel even dragged Kurt in to Gap. He wasn't happy about it at all, but he did find a few cute ties that he bought for Blaine. Just don't tell Blaine that they were from the Gap.

Kurt sunk father into the couch kicking his shoes off. His feet killed from shopping all day. Kurt knew he had to go to bed soon because his flight to Ohio was at 9:15 tomorrow morning and he had to call a cab and pick up Rachel before he got to the airport. But Kurt didn't want to leave the couch.

He wished that Blaine was there right now. To hold him or to rub his sore feet. But you can't always get what you want.

Sighing Kurt stood up and walking in to the kitchen his feet hurting with every step he took.

Kurt froze when he saw the table all decorated with a red cloth and red rose petals all over it. Candles were lit surrounding a huge envelope that lay in the center. It would have been completely romantic if it was a dinner date. But his date was in Texas so he knew it wasn't.

Kurt's memory reminded him that Blaine was doing the twelve days for Christmas for he had forgotten.

"What's today?" Kurt asked himself. "Right, three days until Christmas." Kurt walked closer to the table were the envelope was placed. Kurt tried to run through all the things that could come in threes. But he a hard time thinking of anything. Kurt picked up the envelope and read '_The City of Love' _that was written across the top.

"City of Love?" Kurt asked out loud. "What does that mean?"

Kurt turned it over and opened it. He reached his hand inside and pulled out two plane tickets. Kurt was surprised. He read the tickets.

"Roundtrip. January 8th to January 29th. Paris, France." Kurt said then counted. "Three weeks in Paris. That'd be an awesome trip." Kurt placed the stuff down back on to the table and began walking away but froze.

"Holy shit, Blaine's taking me on a three week trip to Paris!" Kurt yelled his eyes wide.

**Author's End Note:**

**Yep, there it is, Three days left till Christmas :]**

**Leahmo34: that song is so annoying when it is stuck in my head! Haha. Thank you so much! :]**

**Tortorm: Burt! Yay! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter:]**

**Jtangel: thank you! Blaine is always full of surprises.**

**Kittea24: thank you! and don't worry, Blaine will be back soon. Haha. **

**Njferrell: I know right. It doesn't seem fair. I wouldn't have been freaked out as well if my tv randomly started playing things haha.**

**Bookster1: :] I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	12. Two Days Until Christmas

**Author's note:**

**Merry Christmas Eve Eve :D**

**Here's the next chapterrr! It's a short chapter sorry. Tomorrow's should be decent size. ; ] **

**Last chapter got so many reviews! Omg, I love you guys!**

**I only have one chapter left after this one :[ Many of you want me to continue writing past this. I didn't plan on doing that; I have to think about it.**

**I could possibly write and epilogue? What do you think? Should I write an epilogue? It would be set on Christmas Day (morning)… Tell me what you think. **

**I'll see about continuing the story beyond Christmas, but I have to think about it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… :[ **

Two Days Until Christmas

The alarm clock rang notifying Kurt that it was Friday morning. He reached over and slapped his hand down on the clock causing it to fall off his night stand and pounding to the wood floor below. Kurt rolled over shoving his face into his pillow. He did not want to get up this morning. After getting over the shock that he was going to Paris for three week in January, okay, yeah, he's never going to get over that, but anyway Kurt had spent most of the night packing for the couple day stay in Lima. He would pack clothes and then decide that he didn't want to wear the outfits that he planned and empty his bag, starting all over again. After about two hours Kurt got the usual three bags down to one bag and a carry-on.

With paints packed as well. Kurt had painting left to do still and he knew that there were some canvases back at his father's house in Lima, but he needed to bring his own paints. He knew for a fact he wouldn't have paints there and he knew that he wouldn't be able to buy these special paint's in little old Lima.

It was late-ish when he went to bed and now he just wanted sleep. Sleep through the whole day and wake tomorrow in Blaine's arms. But he couldn't do that, he had a plane to catch in a few hours.

Kurt was going home today. He couldn't tell if he was excited or afraid. He missed his family dearly. Missed them so much. But he hates going back home. He hates what Lima, Ohio reminds him of. The hurt, pain and bullying likes to flood back in to his body while he is there. It loves to taunt him every second of every day while he is there. He has to watch his back make sure no one is lurking over his shoulder. Trips to Ohio were tiring and scary, so he usually only goes during Thanksgiving and Christmas and maybe once or twice during the rest of the year. He tries not to go there often, even if his family is there.

He just can't stand it there. It drives him close to insane. Of course he found Blaine in Ohio, but that was Westerville not Lima. Blaine was the best and only good thing that came out of that terrible god forbidding place called Ohio.

After about five minutes of Kurt's alarm going off while it was placed on the floor Kurt finally decided to get out of bed. Feeling horrible about the whole situation, Kurt tried to focus on the fact that he was going to see Blaine tomorrow. After a long terrible eleven days, with hardly any communication with Blaine, he would be reunited with the love of his life. And Kurt could not wait to see him and just simply be in his arms.

Kurt walked to the bathroom to get ready, he began thinking about the second business trip that Blaine had gone on and remembered their reuniting moment. It was better than Blaine's first time he went on a business trip but not as good as it could have been.

_Kurt's defiantly hated being away from Blaine. Kurt knew hate was a strong word and shouldn't just be thrown around. But for this certain topic it was clearly appropriate to use. Kurt absolutely and completely hated it. It was terrible and Kurt just wanted to sit there and cry about every little thing that 'went wrong'. _

_Of course Kurt knew he was being a little dramatic but he couldn't help it. He didn't know why it happened but it just did. Kind of like those days were you just feel like crying and you have to particular reason why. _

_Kurt ran down the hall of terminal 5 at John F Kennedy International Airport tears already building up in his eyes. Blaine's flight was landing in about five minutes and Kurt wanted to be there when he walked out of the gates to the baggage area. The travelers starred at him while he rushed past in a hurry, but he didn't care what they thought. His mind was set on Blaine and Blaine only. That's all he wanted right now and nothing was going to change that._

_When he made it to the baggage claim he over to the screen that told the flights. Scanning over it he found: __**Miami, Florida to Jamaica, New York : Landed.**__ A smile appeared on Kurt's face as he read over the word 'Departed' multiple times. Walking over to the gates exit doors, he looked through seeing escalators filled with people who just landed from different flights. Kurt's eyes searched urgently over all the people coming down his smile reluctantly turning into a frown._

_He became nervous watching all these people none of them were Blaine._

"_Where are you Blaine?" Kurt whispered eagerly. His hand began to play nervously with bracelet wrapped around it. Kurt was about to walked back to the screen and double check the plane schedules when he saw a curly mop of hair turn the corner and walk on to the escalator. Kurt's smile appeared back on to his face._

_Blaine ran a hand through his thick wide curls. He obviously just got up and on to the plane not caring about anything else. Blaine looked up his eyes meeting Kurt's, a smile appearing on his gorgeous face. Tears began falling from Kurt's soon as Blaine made it off the escalator and out of the area that Kurt couldn't get into, Kurt bolted to him._

_Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms causing Blaine's carry-on to fall to the ground. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist digging his head into Kurt's neck giving it a light feathery kiss. Blaine lifted Kurt off the ground and spun him around. Kurt giggled at how cliché it was, but he didn't care, he was back in Blaine's arms. _

_When Kurt felt his feet firmly planted back on to the ground he pulled out of the hug and placed a fiery passionate kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine responded with just as much need as Kurt used. _

"_I missed you so much," Kurt said pulling away breathless placing their foreheads together._

"_I missed you too. I love you." Blaine responded._

"_I love you too," Kurt said pulling Blaine into another urgent kiss of want, love, and need._

When Kurt finished getting ready in the bathroom he went to the kitchen to find something quick and easy to eat. He still has to call the cab, pick up Rachel and be at the airport about two hours before their plane took off.

Kurt sighed finding two wrapped present laying on the table that was no longer decorated in rose petals and candles, like Kurt had left it last night. Kurt honestly didn't know what to say to Blaine about all these present when he would see him next. Kurt still believed that he didn't need any of these, that he didn't need special treatment. They were equals in their relationship; Blaine didn't have to go all out for him.

A letter was placed on top of the decorated wrapped boxes. Kurt grabbed it and opened it, reading.

_Dear Kurt, _

_There are two days left until Christmas, one left till I get to see your beautiful face again._

_Lord knows how much I miss you. I really wish I could take you along on my business trips. I know you would be extremely bored during most of the time. But at night we'd at least be together. Maybe I'll ask that next time._

_Anyway, in these boxes are two of the same things. One matches your gorgeous eyes and the other matches my ordinary eyes. They are both for you._

_Of course, these won't be able to top yesterday's gift, but they will be completely necessary in the winter of Paris._

_Please pack them in your bag for Ohio, it's chilly there. You're going to need what's in the box._

_I hope you have a nice flight and I'll see you soon._

_Love you always,_

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled opening the box that was closest to him. In the box was a blue-ish scarf that had to match his eyes perfectly. There was no doubt about it. Opening the next box was another scarf that was golden –ish and match Blaine's eyes amazingly. Kurt smiled at Blaine corniness. The whole '_It's chilly in Ohio thing_'. Kurt shook his head, but brought the scarfs to his room and shoved them into his carry-on.

**Author's End Note:**

**Blaine's going to be in the next chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read it. Tomorrow's chapter is probably going to be posted late in the day. I have to clean all day and my family will be over at like 5pm and probably won't leave till around 10-ish. So it won't be posted till after.**

**To My Reviews:**

**Leahmo34: haha three week honey moon, that is very long! Thank you!**

**ToniCrosby: Rachel can be sneaky as well. We'll hoping find out how she was dragged in next chapter. **

**Rokoneko: haha that's okay. Have you been to Paris? I want to go so bad! Maybe I could write for Paris. It depends.**

**Jtangel: Have you been to Paris? I want to go there so bad!**

**Bonobo: thank you! :] Maybe, I haven't decided if I'm going to add Finchel or not.**

**My-Psycho-Alto-Ego: I want a boyfriend like Blaine! Thank you so much! That means a lot!**

**Bookster1: thank you! Kurt's so funny sometimes haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**HeartOfHandprints: I think balancing out gift is going to be really hard! How can you even out with Paris? Haha.**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	13. One Day Until Christmas Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

**I am truly sorry that this is late. This holiday was a lot more crazier than I expected it to be. Please forgive me. On Christmas Eve I was stuck baking all morning and then was at my family's Christmas Eve party which sucked so bad. Not even kidding. And on Christmas day I was visiting people and ugh, family sucks even more.**

**Anyway here is my late Christmas Present to you my lovely readers. Merry Christmas and happy Holidays! :]**

**Epilogue will be posted later today. So keep a look out for that!**

**Disclaimer: yeah, I own nothing sorry.**

One Day Until Christmas : Christmas Eve

The noise from the Christmas Eve party traveled up the stairs reminded him that the party was still in progress. Or actually started only an hour ago and had about four more hours left. But Kurt didn't care; he got a '_brilliant'_ idea for his last painting and just had to do it. He was in his old room which is where he and Blaine would be staying the next couple days. It was also Kurt's studio while he was here.

Kurt wore his party outfit with an apron over it. This was dangerous to getting paint over all his good clothes but Kurt didn't care.

Blaine was late. And Kurt wasn't happy. Blaine was never late. Kurt would have been okay and alright if he was late any other day. But today was Christmas Eve and it sucks being alone on this day. Kurt felt slight depressed. He knew he shouldn't feel like this. But how would you feel being alone for Christmas. Kurt knew Blaine wasn't late on purpose there had to a legitimate reason why he was.

Sighing he ran a blue strip across the canvas. Trying to blend it in with the black, purples and greens he was using. The painting was dark and eerie, with an edge of depression. It showed the way Kurt was feeling at that moment in time. He felt so low, that he could practically feel nothing at all and it made him mad that Blaine was doing this to him. Kurt flicked the paint brush at the canvas in frustration.

~*like*~ ~*break*~

Blaine walked through the front door of the Hummel-Hudson household. He was only like an hour late. But that's only because someone spilled coffee on his clothes during the plane flight. The lady felt so bad that she offered to pay for dry cleaning, but Blaine refused the money telling her that it was okay. In his mind he was pissed, the landing time was already cutting the time close and this just added to it. He had to change in the airport bathroom. Very unsanitary, let's not tell Kurt about that.

No one seemed to notice that he was there. They were all engulfed in their own conversations, celebrating Christmas in their own little worlds unaware of their own surroundings. Blaine nervously rubbed his hands together. He was nervous, oh so nervous. He looked around trying to find Kurt in the living room but he wasn't there.

"Hey Blaine!" Rachel stopped him from leaving the living room.

"Good evening Rachel. Merry Christmas, did everything go as plan?" Blaine asked.

"Everything went good, but I do think that he found out I was involved some how. Of course, one night I took him shopping and got your neighbor to do the dirty work, hoping to confuse him. But besides that everything went great. Let's hope tonight follows that perfectly," Rachel gave Blaine a wink. Blaine let out a nervous laugh giving her a smile. "Oh! Brittany, don't touch that!" Rachel squealed and scurried away.

Blaine watched her leave in a hurry, laughing he turned and walked into the kitchen. Finn sat at the table, head in his hands groaning in aggravation. Carole was standing over the stove shaking her head.

"I just – Ugh, I miss her so much!" Finn said banging his head into his hands.

"Maybe you should apologize and see if you guys could start over," Carole suggested. Blaine raised an eyebrow it was obvious that were talking about Rachel. It must be hard seeing someone you shared so much with after a year and a half of being broken up.

"She hates me too much. I broke her heart. She's never going to want me back," Finn said with a sigh. Blaine considered what he said and felt like this was the best time to place his input.

"Honestly Finn," Blaine started. Finn looked up in confusion.

"Blaine?" he asked. Blaine ignored Finn's obvious statement and continued with what he was going to say.

"You guys broke up over a year and a half ago. She hasn't gone out with anyone during that time. Have you been with anyone?" Finn shook his head no. "Which means she felt like she'd be cheating on you if she did. Come on, think about it. This is Rachel we are talking about. She believes that she is still yours. That she can't do anything and not feel guilty about it," Blaine finished. Finn stared at him confused.

"So what do I do?" Finn asked.

"Go get her! She still loves you. You are the only thing she wants," Blaine said. "But this is going to be your last chance, I hope you know. You screw this up then you're fucked. Excuse my French Carole," Blaine looked over to her apologizing for swearing. Carole nodded with a smile. Finn nodded understanding what Blaine was saying.

Blaine watched Finn nod in agreement and glanced at Carole. She was staring at Finn with amazement. She looked at Blaine giving him a look.

"Hey Finn," Blaine said. Finn looked up at Blaine.

"Yeah Blaine?"

"What are you still doing here?" Blaine asked. Finn looked puzzled before his eyes widened in realization. Finn jumped up and ran out of the room. Blaine chuckled and went to sit down at the kitchen table. Carole smiled sweetly at him.

"You parents called not too long ago. They said they were going to be here in about ten minutes. They sounded so happy," Carole said. A small smile appeared onto Blaine's face, but he said nothing.

"He's upstairs you know," Carole told him. "He's painting. He says that he's fine, but we all know he's lying." Blaine nodded. "He misses you so much." Carole turned back to her cooking. "I think he's upset that you are late, but I can tell you for a fact that as soon as he sees you he'll forget every reason that he was mad or upset."

"Do you think I'm doing that right thing Carole?" Blaine stared down at his hands nervously rubbing running his fingers together. "Is he going to want this? Does he want me?" Blaine's voice cracked. Carole dropped the spoon she had in her hand turning around so fast. She stared at him in amazement. Blaine looked up to her, his eyes glazed with upcoming tears.

"Blaine, honey," Carole whispered. She walked over to the table sitting down in the chair right next to Blaine and engulfed him in her arms. His arms wrapped around her tightening slightly. She rubbed his back in comfort. "You are doing the completely right thing. He wants this. He wants this so bad." She pulled away looking at his face. "He wants you. He only wants you. You're his savior, you're his everything. Don't think anything different." Blaine nodded and wiped away the tear that had fallen from his eye.

"He's probably freaking out up stairs right now," Carole kissed Blaine's forehead. "Go get him." Blaine stood up and began walking to the stairs that lead to Kurt.

"Thank you Carole," Blaine said turning to look at her. "Thank you for everything." Carole smiled and nodded.

"No thank you," Blaine stared at her in confused hoping for an explanation, but Carole turned around and went back to finish cooking for the party.

Blaine stared up the stairs. He was nervous. He was scared to see Kurt, but he wanted to see him so bad. He missed him so much. Blaine knew Kurt was probably going to bring up the whole present thing. He's probably mad that he spent so much money and time on it. But then Kurt was probably going to be a whole lot of affection. Kurt could be a complete mess of different moods. Blaine swallowed taking the first step up the stairs. He was afraid that this was going to affect something.

When he made it to Kurt's old bedroom door, he noticed it was open a crack. Kurt's singing voice was radiating from the room. It took Blaine a few minutes to figure out what song he was singing.

"_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have some snow and mistletoe and presents by the tree…"_ Kurt's voice made Blaine's heart swell. Of how he's missed it so much. -"_Christmas eve will find you. Where the love light gleams. I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams…"_ Kurt's voice surrounded him, it felt like home. Blaine knew officially that this is what he wanted to do. He wanted to be with Kurt for the rest of his life he wouldn't have it any other way.

Blaine pushed the door open fully, holding in his gasp when he saw Kurt. All he's worries fading away into nothing. Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt looked even more beautiful than he did before. Was that possible? Blaine's eyes trailed down Kurt's body. Everything was the same nothing had changed. He was still the same old Kurt, but ten times more beautiful.

He stared in awe for about five minutes watching Kurt fuss around the painting. He seemed annoyed at it, like he hated the painting but he continued to paint it anyway. Blaine watched amused, before deciding to ease Kurt's hatred.

Blaine walked slowly over to Kurt making sure he was unnoticed. He wrapped his arms around Kurt waist and pulled him close. Kurt let out a gasp as Blaine's lips landed onto the back of his neck. Blaine sucked lightly in one spot before moving up the back of his neck to his hair line then moving to his ear.

"Hmm, you taste so good," Blaine whispered in his ear. Kurt giggled and pushed him away getting out of Blaine's hold. Blaine whimpered at the loss of Kurt. He looked to Kurt. Kurt's eyes traveled up and down Blaine's body, tears glazing over them. Kurt sniffled before jumping into Blaine's arms pulling him close in a incredibly tight hug.

"I missed you so much Blaine," Kurt whispered tears running down his face. Blaine pulled away from the hug and planted a kiss on to Kurt's lips in response. Kurt breathed in through his nose before kissing back intensely. The kiss was messy and desperate filled with tongue and teeth clattering, but it was also filled with love and passion.

Kurt pulled away shaking his head. "Never leave me for that long again, please." Agony filled Kurt's words.

"Never, I'll refuse everything when they ask me to travel. I missed you too much. I love you." Blaine said with a peck on to Kurt's lips.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled his eyes wide as if he shut them that Blaine wouldn't be there when they reopened. Kurt soon found he lips back on Blaine. They kissed for a couple more minutes, remembering and trying to get the wanting feeling to subside until Kurt pulled away full 'Bitch face' on. Blaine swallowed hard afraid of what was going to happen next.

"What they hell were all those gifts for and who the hell put them there? Random people in our home! Really Blaine, the twelve days of Christmas," Kurt snapped. Blaine eyes were wide as his mind searched for an answer.

"Rachel was at help for that," Blaine said.

"Rachel? I should have known… especially when I called her and she didn't give me straight answers." Kurt said thinking over the past few days. "But why Blaine? Why all those things? Not that I didn't love them, they were amazing. But why?"

"I wanted to show you how much I love you even when I'm far away. I always love the same amount." Blaine tried. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine you can't buy love. You didn't have to buy me anything, having you love me is just enough, I don't need anything else." Kurt said with sincerity. Blaine sighed.

"Kurt I would do anything for you. I'd get you anything your heart desires." Blaine paused, "Tell me what you want. What is it you want, baby? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down." Kurt smiled at the movie reference.

"I don't need anything. I just want you," Kurt whispered. Blaine's heart began to beat fast in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Not yet, Blaine thought.

"I think I can do that," Blaine said. Kurt stared at him confused. "Come on there's a party going on down stairs, which I think we should be a part of." Blaine continued before letting Kurt think about anything he just said. Kurt nodded and began to leave the room. Blaine whipped out his cell phone and sent a quick text. Placing the phone back into his pocket he reached for a box that was placed in the same pocket and proceeded to follow Kurt down the stairs.

"Hey, Blaine. What's todays presen-" Kurt froze at the bottom of the stairs. Blaine's parents and his dad and Carole stood there among the other party goers all staring at Kurt. Kurt was lost, confused. Why were they all standing there? "Uh, Blaine why are they all-" Kurt froze again when he turned to find Blaine down on one knee. Kurt brought his hand of to his mouth in shock. "What are-" Kurt couldn't finish it sentence for tears were already blocking his vision.

"Kurt. Baby, Love. My everything. Do you remember the day I finally realized I wanted to ask you out? I was so dense and it took months of you crushing on me before I noticed, but better late than never right? Because we've been through everything together since. I love you with all my heart. You make me a better person. You complete me. You are the missing piece to my puzzle." Tears were running down Kurt's face.

"I can never get you off my mind. You're always there and it pisses me off when I'm in work sometimes. I'm lucky I haven't been fired yet from constantly being distracted by you. But I wouldn't have it any other why. Even if I would to get fired and we'd become poor it wouldn't matter because I'd be with you, the love of my life. And even if times would get tough it wouldn't matter 'cause I have you and that all I need because you make me happy. You make me happier then I have ever been in my entire life." Blaine paused to whip his own tears away.

"And nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, because I know for a fact that you are the one. People say that soul mates don't exist, but I know they do because you are mine. Okay, I'm kind of rambling now." Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt laughed through his tears. "I guess what I'm trying to say here is, I love you and nothing will change the way I feel." Blaine opened the box to reveal gorgeous silver and gold ring. Kurt let out a gasp at the sight. Blaine wiped away his own tears falling down his face and cleared his throat.

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine's voice crack and silence followed everyone watched Kurt intensely waiting for his answer. Blaine started to become anxious in the silence that followed his speech. Kurt blinked and bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes," A smile appeared on Blaine's face. The answer was barely whisper but Blaine heard Kurt say it. "Yes, oh god, yes." Kurt said louder. The crowd was still silent as Blaine took the ring out of the box and slid it on to Kurt ring finger. Standing up Blaine pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered around them but Kurt and Blaine didn't notice them. They were too involved with each other.

**Author's End Note:**

**Aweeee look at that! How cute! Can I have Blaine for myself? Haha.**

**Epilouge with be poster later today, promise!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Leahmo34: I'm sorry this is late! Thank you!**

**Bonobo: that's a good idea.**

**My-Psyco-Alter-Ego: I know it when they are! Haha you're not weird.**

**Bookster1: Thank you! I hope you had a fantastic Christmas!**

**GleekyFC: Awesome! Thank you! That means so much to me!**

**Rokoneko: That's awesome! Jealous! My tumblr is **http : / everythingandanywhere(.)tumblr(.)com / **Minus the ( ) and spaces. I can't wait to see it! I'm so excited! What's your tumblr?**

**Jtangel: Thank you! I responded to your PM :]**

**Crisscolferloves: haha thank you! I love reviews like yours! **

**HeartOfHandprints: I hope you enjoyed this chapter where Blaine and Kurt are reunited! :]**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	14. Zero Days Until Christmas:Christmas Day

**Author's notes:**

**Here's the last chapter. I'm not continuing past this chapter I'm sorry. I'll explain in the author's note I'm posting after this is posted.**

**I can't believe its over :[**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Zero Days Until Christmas : Christmas Day

Sun seeped through the cracks of the curtain and shinning across Blaine's face. Blaine awoke groaning thinking about how he would have to ender another day without Kurt by his side. Blaine didn't know if he could do this again, another day empty without his everything. Without Kurt, Blaine felt empty and worthless. Kurt was like his daily drug. They've been together so long, that Blaine had trouble going through the day when he couldn't be near Kurt.

He rolled over to only bump into another body. Shocked his eyes flew open, but he nerves calmed when he saw Kurt's gorgeous sleeping face. Blaine loved watching Kurt sleep, he always looked so peaceful and vulnerable and Blaine just wanted to hold him in his arms, protect him from everything. Blaine smiled feeling content and happier then he's been in the past week.

Blaine brushed a stray hair out of Kurt's face then proceeded to run his fingertips down his neck and to his shoulder. Blaine felt the coldness of Kurt's bare shoulder and became confused. Blaine knew for a fact the Kurt didn't like to sleep with no shirt on, so why wasn't he wearing one now?

Blaine looked over Kurt's sleeping form. Kurt laid on his stomach. The sheet's lay from his lower back down. His back was bare from sheet and a short. The sun was radiating off Kurt's porcelain body making him shimmer. Blaine raised an eyebrow, he was pretty sure that Kurt wasn't wearing anything under the sheet either. Bringing his attention back to Kurt's face he began to recall last night's activities. Blush rose onto Blaine face along with a smile.

_Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. Kurt said yes. I am going to marry the love of my life. I am going to marry Kurt and we are going to be happy together. I love him and he loves me just the same._

_Those were the only thoughts that ran to through Blaine's mind. After he purposed to Kurt and Kurt said yes, they made their rounds of talking to the guests of the party. Everyone was just so happy for them. They had eventually got separated along the way._

_Blaine stood off to the side of the living room after talking to everyone he had or wanted to talk to. He slowly sipped a glass of fruit punch looking around admiring the people surrounding him. They were all lost in their own worlds now, just like they had been when Blaine had got there. He wondered where Kurt had ended up; he wanted to be alongside him. Blaine wanted to hold Kurt and love him. Blaine missed him so much; he just wanted to be around him. _

_Sighing, Blaine looked around the gusts. He founded his parents talking to Kurt's; smiles were all visible on their faces. Blaine loved the fact that there parents had always been able to get along well with each other. It made Blaine and Kurt's relationship so much easier. Blaine moved his eyes to Rachel and Finn. Rachel laid in Finn's arms. Her eyes were shut, probably fell asleep. He looked to Finn who was staring at him a cheesy smile planted on his face. Finn nodded to Blaine in a thank you manner. Blaine smiled in return. The clock on the wall stroke ten pm._

_Out of the corner of Blaine's eye he spotted Kurt. Kurt walked over to the stairs; he paused and turned to Blaine giving him a small smile and a tiny wink then proceeded up the stairs. Blaine raised an eyebrow, placed his glass of fruit punch on the closest table and followed Kurt._

_Kurt stood in the center of his old bedroom staring at Blaine as he entered._

"_I can't believe you did that," Kurt snapped water in his eyes. Blaine stared confused._

"_I don't think I understand Kurt…" Blaine said cautiously walking over to Kurt._

"_You did all this! The whole Twelve Days Of Christmas," Kurt told him. "And I did nothing…"_

"_I told you, I did it because I love you," Blaine responded. "You don't have to give me anything in return but to love me, forever."_

"_Forever is a long time," Kurt whispered._

"_I know and I plan to spend it with you," Blaine responded. "Every second of it." Kurt looked away._

"_You purposed to me." Kurt said his voice cracking. Blaine nodded unsure where he was going with this. "I didn't think you were ever going to ask. I thought I was going to have to ask you and then have you decline straight to my face, breaking my heart. I didn't-." Kurt wiped away a tear. "I didn't think you were going to ask me to marry you. I didn't think this is what you wanted." Blaine ran over to Kurt pulling him into his arms._

"_I'm sorry it took so long for me to ask and for the recorded I wouldn't have said no. I would have said yes." Blaine spoke into Kurt's ear. "I love you. I want to marry you. I want to marry you so bad. I want to have a name plate on my desk that said Mr. Anderson-Hummel not Mr. Anderson. I want to be able to call you my husband. I want to have children with you and three dogs. I want to grow old with you. I want everything with you." Kurt pulled away staring into Blaine's eyes._

"_God, I love you." Kurt said then attacked Blaine's lips. This kiss was much like the one before, full of tongue and teeth cluttering. Blaine's mouth moved from Kurt's and moved down his jaw to his neck. Blaine began sucking in the spot that drove Kurt completely wild. _

"_I hope you brought the scarfs I bought for you," Blaine said in between sucking. Kurt moaned._

"_W-why?" Kurt asked his breathing was shaky. Kurt stretched his neck out to give Blaine more space._

"_Because I'm going to make a master piece on your neck," Blaine growled pushing Kurt on to the bed and then climbing on top of him. Their lips met in hunger and want. _

_The party that was going on downstairs was forgotten. The only thing that matter was each other and remembering the other's body. _

Blaine traced patterns on Kurt's shoulder lightly. Kurt stirred in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open. Kurt yawned before a smile appeared on his face looking at Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist pulling his close and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Baby," Blaine whispered. Kurt dug his head into Blaine's neck.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt spoke sleep clouding his words. 'Mm, I love you." Kurt mumbled as he began falling back to sleep. Blaine chuckled.

"I love you too, " Blaine kissed his head. "Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine felt Kurt freeze against him but quickly relax. Blaine kissed his hair. "You know, love. I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

"Hmm?" Kurt hummed.

"Did you noticed how Marry You wasn't on the mix CD?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer right away.

"No," Kurt said. "I didn't, actually."

"I bet you noticed when RJ called you Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Blaine said against Kurt's hair. Blaine's hand continued to trace patterns on his back. Kurt nodded.

"But I didn't think your presents were going to end like this," Kurt played with the ring that was placed on his ring finger.

"I like to keep you on you're pretty toes," Blaine said tightening his grip on Kurt's waist. Kurt nuzzled in to Blaine's chest. And then they remained silent for a while. Kurt was falling asleep again.

"Blaine, honey, you want to use that pretty voice of yours and sing me to sleep?" Kurt asked kissing his neck.

"But it's Christmas!" Blaine argued.

"I already go my present." Kurt yawned. "You came home for Christmas, that's all I wanted." Kurt said kissing Blain's neck again. "Please…" Blaine chuckled before singing Teenage Dream, his version.

Kurt smiled into his fiancé's neck. He couldn't wait to be called Mr. Kurt Anderson—Hummel.

**Author's End Note: **

**It's over :[**

**I'm posting another chapter with my complete end notes.**

**To my reviewers:**

**Ptaube: thank you so much!**

**Rokoneko: Yes Proposal! I followed you on tumbrr :]**

**Tortorm: yes! Proposing was the number one gift since I started! :] Haha, thank you so much for the long review. Finn and Rachel always have something going wrong. But it's all good now! :]**

**HeartOfHandprints: I felt like Blaine being late would cause a dramatic effect on Kurt. Nothing Blaine does can make Kurt completely mad at him! I love fics where Carole and Blaine had a good relationship together! thank you!**

**Leahm34: thank you so much!**

**Review, Comment, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favorite?**


	15. End Credits

**End Credits:**

**I can't believe I actually wrote and finished a story. This is my first time ever finishing a story and I've been writing things for the past five years and this is the first thing I completed and completely happy with. **

**I would like to thank my friends Melanie, Kaitlyn and Sam.**

**Thank you Melanie and Kaitlyn for helping me edit and come up with the ideas for each day.**

**Thank you Sam for believe in me and pushing me to write and finish this story. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story:**

**Thank you to the people who had followed me since the beginning of this story :]**

**Thank you everyone who alerted and favorite The Twelve Days Of Klainemas. It's really nice to know that people are following my updates and wanting to keep this story in their favorites.**

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed this story, I Love You All. Reviewing made me happy and got me to write faster.**

**So thank you to:**

**-Leahmo34**

**-ToniCrosby**

**-jtangel**

**-RokoNeko**

**-lotr14**

**-njferrell**

**-GleekFC**

**-tortorm**

**-Bonobo**

**-HeartOfHandprints**

**-bookster1**

**-kittea24**

**-My-Psycho-Alter-Ego**

**-crisscolferloves**

**-ptaube**

**Thank you. All of you. You all mean so much to me.**

**Okay, I am really sorry that I'm not continuing this any father when Christmas Day. **

**But I will be starting a new story either tomorrow or Wednesday. (Probably tomorrow)**

**Have any of you seen the AnderBerry!Sibling things on tumblr? Well, I got this idea for a story from those post. **

**The story I'm going to be starting is an AnderBerry!Sibling and BadBoy!Blaine. I hope you all go check it out when it is posted. My friends all seem to love the idea and the first chapter. So I hope that you all will give it a chance as well. **

**How does this sound? Any takers?**

**Pretty pleaseee! *lessthenthree***

**MY LOVE READERS: **

**I will hopefully have a new chapter of that posted by the end of the week. Please don't give up on me or that story. I've had a bit of writers block. So please don't leave that story. **

**Anyway, thank you all! I love you and you guys mean the world to me. Please don't forget about me because I won't forget about you.**

**Love always,  
>Jayden :]<strong>


End file.
